Nagi & Kuukai! New love adventure!
by Aangsfan
Summary: There are two new girls at school, Shedenie and Emiri Yamagato. But they're hiding a secret. But other than that, what lures Kuukai and Nagi to them? KuukaixOC NagixOC rating may change later.
1. A new Beggining?

**Me: HI PEOPLEZ!**

**Emiri: HOLA SENIORS Y SENIORITAS!**

**Ikuto: Sup**

**Me: Ikuto!**

**Emiri: Bad kitty!**

**Ikuto: *sigh* Bonjour…that's all I'm saying**

**Emiri and Me: Good enough, and introducing…**

**Kuukai and Nagi: US!**

**Us: YAY!!!!!**

**Ikuto: What happened to 'nya'?**

**Us: OMFG YOUR RIGHT! NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA!**

**Ikuto: *sigh***

**Kuukai and Nagi: WE'RE ACTUALLY IMPORTANT IN THIS STORY!**

**Us: YAY! WE GET BOYFRIENDS!**

**Kuukai and Nagi: O.O**

**Ikuto: Um…Aangsfan doesn't own Shugo Chara…**

As Amu and the rest of the Guardians, old and new, walked their way into their second month in high school they saw a bunch of people surrounding two girls.

"I wonder what all this could be about." Amu said. "Maybe it's best we don't go over there, they look kinda annoyed by all the attention." Nagi said, concerned.

"Oh come on, Nagi! We're 'The Guardians' even in High School! We're _supposed_ to annoy them and help them out!" Said Kuukai. "He's right, Fujisaki-san, we should help them." Said Tadase. When they (Amu, Tadase, Nagi, Rima, and Kuukai since Yaya was still in middle school) walked up to the crowd they instantly backed away for The Guardians. In the middle were two girls, they looked like sisters. One had brown hair with side bangs that had red tips on the bangs and red streaks throughout, and gray eyes. The other girl was similar, but with blue instead of red, and baby blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Hotori Tadase, are you having any trouble?" Tadase asked kindly.

"No thanks, kid I'm pretty sure we can handle ourselves." Said they gray-eyed girl walking past him with the other girl, ruffling his hair.

"Yo," said Kuukai as they walked past. "Yeah?" Said the same girl impatiently. "Who are you?"

"I'm Shedenie Yamagato." Said Shedenie, walking up to Kuukai and shaking his hand.

"I'm Emiri Yamagato." Said Emiri, repeating Shedenie. "Oh, you must be the new students." Said Nagi, shaking both their hands, Emiri blushed. "Oh that's right!" said Kuukai, "I'm supposed to help you around, Shedenie. You're in my classes."

"Right, and I'm supposed to help you out, Emiri-chan, you're in my classes." Said Nagi. The two girls nodded and followed the two boys to their classes.

-With Emiri-chan and Nagi-kun-

"So Emiri-chan, when did you and your sister move here?" Nagi asked, trying to start a conversation. "Onee-chan and I moved here about a week ago... As soon as we found an apartment we signed up for high school..." Emiri explained. "Oh, so it's just you and Shedenie-chan?" He asked, Emiri nodded, "My parents…um…died, a couple of days before we moved here... They were in an accident..." She explained, quietly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Emiri-chan." Nagi said sympathetically. "It's ok, um…what is your name…? I realized I never asked…"

"It's Nagihiko. But you can call me Nagi." He explained, Emiri nodded. "Ok…Nagi-kun."

Nagi smiled, then looked down at her and noticed a bruise on Emiri's neck. "What happened to your neck, Emiri-chan?"

She quickly covered her neck, "Nothing Nagi-kun… It was… an accident."

-With Shedenie and Kuukai-

"So Emiri is your little sis, huh? No offense but you seem like the overprotective big sister type." Kuukai said bluntly. "I have every right to be overprotective!" Shedenie glared at him darkly. "Whoa, what is that supposed to mean? Did something happen to Emiri?" He asked. Shedenie shook her head.

"No it's nothing…I'm sorry it's just um…my parents died before I moved here with Emiri-chan and I don't want the same to happen to her…" Shedenie explained. "Oh…" Kuukai said finally, not entirely believing Shedenie. "Well I'm sure Emiri will be fine, you seem to take good care of her." He said, putting his hands behind his head.

Shedenie looked away and blushed, "Thanks."

-After school with Kuukai-

Kuukai was on the soccer field playing some soccer (obviously) with a pair of twins. When suddenly one of the boys looked at his watch and looked at the other and whispered. "Sorry, Kuukai! We need to get home before our parents kill us, again!"

"That's ok! We'll practice tomorrow!" Kuukai said, giving them a thumbs up.

Kuukai then practiced by himself as the boys started to walk away. "Hey!" Kuukai heard a voice and turned around, it was Shedenie. The boys stopped and turned around to see this scene unfold. "You call that playing soccer? That's more like amateur child's play!" She said.

Kuukai looked at her and laughed. "Well if you think you can play better-" Kuukai stumbled forward as Shedenie took the ball from underneath him. "Hey! No fair!" Kuukai cried, catching up to the girl. Kuukai tried to kick it away from her but she kick the ball forward. And before Kuukai could trip her she jumped up in the air and ran forward. Kuukai lost his balance again, this girl was good!

Kuukai ran forward again and finally got the ball from her, heading towards the other goal. Before he knew it, however, Shedenie was in front of him and kicked the ball from between his feet hard, towards the other goal. Kuukai tripped forward and landed on his butt, that girl had a good kick. It landed in the goal.

Kuukai could not believe his eyes, he was beaten by a girl! The twins started laughing and Kuukai sent them a death glare. The two boys stopped and walked away.

"Hey sorry for having to kick your butt like that, I just needed to burn some energy. No hard feelings?" Shedenie said, holding out her hand to help him up. He took her hand then pulled her down onto the ground. "Yeah, no hard feelings." He said laughing. She laughed too and they both got up. "Want to get some ice cream?" He asked. "Nah, I have to wait for Emiri-chan."

"No problem, I'm sure she'd like some too." Kuukai said, Shedenie smiled. "Yeah, probably."

-After school with Nagi and Emiri-

"So how have you liked your first day here?" Nagi asked politely. "Yeah, it was nice having you there…it was nice to know someone…" Emiri said shyly. "It was nice getting to know you, Emiri-chan. I have a feeling you and I are going to be very good friends!" Nagi said smiling. She smiled shyly at him, not watching where she was going, and tripped. Nagi caught her quickly though. When he pulled her up her face was against his chest.

Emiri looked up and immediately blushed and pushed away from him. "Thank you…"

"It was no problem Emiri-chan. Are you always this clumsy?" He chuckled. Emiri nodded, "I want to be more graceful…I'm sure it worries Onee-chan…"

Nagi looked down thoughtfully, "How about I teach you how to dance a traditional Japanese dance? It will teach you to be more graceful."

"You know the traditional Japanese dance…?" Emiri asked confused. "Well, um m-my twin s-s-s-sister N-Nadeshiko forced me t-t-t-to learn." Nagi stuttered, putting a hand behind his head. Emiri nodded, "Okay…I'll learn…" She said.

"Ok! You want to start tomorrow? After school?" He asked. Emiri nodded "I need to find Onee-chan now." She said. Nagi nodded, "Let me help you." He said.

When they found Shedenie she was with Kuukai in the soccer field. "Ah! Emiri-chan! We were waiting for you!" Shedenie said, smiling up at her sister. Emiri's face instantly lit up. "Onee-chan!" Emiri ran and hugged her sister. "Kuukai and I were gonna get some ice cream. You want some?" Shedenie asked. "Sure, Onee-chan!"

"You wanna come, Nagi?" Kuukai asked, noticing him standing there. "Sure, Souma-kun."

"Awesome! We're all going together!" Shedenie said, excitedly pumping her fist in the air. They all laughed. Little did they know this was the start of a wonderful roller coaster ride.

**Me: I know, cheesy ending. But who cares!**

**Emiri: I like it!**

**Nagi & Kuukai: WE DO TOO!!!!!**

**Us: OMFG! *huggles Nagi and Kuukai* **

**Nagi: Hope you enjoyed!**

**Kuukai: R&R!**


	2. A secret?

Me: Hello everyone! I'M BACK! Anywho. This story is dedicated especially to my imoto-chan Emiri who was sick today.

**Emiri: YAY- *cough cough SNEEZE* Thank you nee-chan**

**Nagi: Aw is Emiri-chan sick? *huggles***

**Me: KAWAII!**

**Kuukai: I wanna hug too! *hugs Me***

**Me: WOOT!**

**Ikuto: Um yeah I'm not sure why I'm here…**

**Me: 'Cause I forced you to be.**

**Ikuto: Right. But um, Aangsfan doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

Shedenie, Emiri, Kuukai, and Nagi all walked to the nearest ice-cream shop.

"Alright guys, what do you want? I'm buying!" Kuukai said happily. "Wait, your buying?" Shedenie asked, looking at Kuukai. "Of course." Kuukai said, looking confused. "I can't let you do that! It was nice to offer but I can't let you spend your money on me."

"Me neither!" Emiri said, for the first time since they've met her, firmly. "Oi, what's the matter with me buying you guys an ice-cream?" Kuukai asked. "Your spending your money on us. It doesn't seen fair!" Shedenie said. "I never said you were getting an ice-cream for free! You owe me one!" Kuukai said laughing.

Nagi laughed nervously. Shedenie laughed to, Emiri laughed quietly beside her. "Alright that seems fair! I'll buy you an ice-cream tomorrow." Shedenie said. "I'll buy you one tomorrow too, ok imoto-chan?" Shedenie looked down at Emiri. "Thanks but no thanks Onee-chan! I'm gonna learn Japanese dances from Nagi tomorrow after school!" Emiri said excitedly.

"You know Japanese dances?" Shedenie looked at Nagi skeptically. "His twin sister forced him to learn!" Emiri told Shedenie before Nagi got the chance. "Ok, Emiri-chan. Just make sure to get home safely before dark ok?" Shedenie looked at Emiri with hesitance.

"Don't worry Onee-chan!"

"Well I guess it's just you and me then!" Kuukai said, turning to Shedenie. "Yeah, maybe I can give you a lesson in playing proper soccer!" Shedenie said, laughing. "Wait, don't tell me the Shedenie beat you at soccer, Kuukai." Nagi asked, turning to him.

"Unfortunately…" Kuukai said, suddenly angry. Nagi and Emiri started laughing. "Aw don't make fun of him!" Shedenie said.

"Sorry Onee-chan…" Emiri said, making a sad face. "Neh! Too cute!" Shedenie exclaimed, pulling Emiri into a hug. Kuukai and Nagi laughed, "So are we getting ice-cream or not?" Kuukai asked.

"Oh yeah!" Emiri and Shedenie exclaimed, getting into line. "So what flavor are you getting, Emiri-chan?" Nagi asked. "Mint Chocolate Chip! It's my favorite!" She said happily. Nagi laughed, "Mine too!"

"So what're you getting, Shedenie?" Kuukai asked. "Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. Duh. What else is there!" Shedenie said matter-of-factly. "Haha! Yeah right! Rocky Road might as well be the answer to life!"

"Oh crud." Emiri said silently. "What?" asked Nagi. "Kuukai just said that Rocky Road was better than Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough."

It took Nagi a second. "Is that bad?" He asked.

"Very very bad. Never say any ice-cream is better than Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough in front of Shedenie unless you want a sex change."

"Oh dear god…" Nagi said. During their conversation Shedenie had turned to Kuukai with a death glare on her face.

"Um, excuse me? I think I might have heard you wrong. Did…did you just say that _**Rocky Road**_ was better than _**CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE DOUGH!?!?!?!?!" **_Shedenie screamed.

Emiri ran up to Shedenie while Kuukai and Nagi stood in place, terrified. "It's ok Onee-chan! He didn't mean it! Right, Kuukai" Emiri said.

"No, Rocky Road is definatly better." Kuukai said, finally composing his face. Shedenie screech, "NO! I DENY YOU! CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE DOUGH FOREVER!"

She pounced on Kuukai and started beating him mercilessly repeating "Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough!"

"Oh dear god! Help me Nagi!" Emiri said, taking one of Shedenie's arms and Nagi taking the other pulling her off Kuukai. "Onee-chan, calm down please!" Emiri said, giving Shedenie her cutest face. "Ok." Shedenie finally gave in. She looked down at Kuukai. He wasn't hurt that bad really, but he looked terrified. "Oh I'm sorry!" Shedenie exclaimed, "I'm very serious about this. I have no idea why…"

She held out her hand and Kuukai took it hesitantly. "I really am sorry…" She said sincerely. "Oi it's ok, at least I now know to say that Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough is the best." Kuukai said, finally calm.

"I'm so sorry! I feel awful…" Shedenie said. "It's fine really! How about this, you owe me two ice-creams tomorrow of whatever flavor I like." Kuukai said kindly.

"Ok." Shedenie said. Kuukai gave her a one armed hug, "Hey we all have our weak spots that put us over the edge. Yours just happens to be ice-cream."

They all laughed. When they finally got their ice-creams and sat down they started talking about random stuff. School, their teachers, old friends, new friends, when Nagi finally noticed something. "Emiri-chan, you're a lot happier when you're around Shedenie-chan."

Kuukai suddenly noticed too, "Oh yeah, weren't you like really quiet and stuff?"

"Emiri is really shy," Shedenie started, "I'm really more myself when I'm around Onee-chan." Emiri completed. "Why is that Emiri-chan?" Nagi asked. It was suddenly silent.

"It's complicated Nagi…" Shedenie said quietly. Nagi nodded. "Come on imoto-chan. Time to go home." Shedenie said, taking Emiri's hand.

"Hai, Onee-chan." Said Emiri. As soon as the two girls were gone, Kuukai looked at Nagi, "Something is wrong."

"I agree Souma-kun. But what?" Nagi asked. "I don't know, but when I started talking about her being overprotective she got really dark about it." Kuukai said.

"When I asked why Emiri-chan has a bruise on her neck she said it was nothing." Nagi said, "Do you think Shedenie…beats her?"

"No, Shedenie wouldn't be such a nice older sister if she was beating Emiri. She'd be controlling." Kuukai said, "And when she talked about their parents dieing she didn't seem that sad about it either."

"Yeah, neither did Emiri-chan. Do you think that her parents didn't actually die?" Nagi asked.

"Maybe, but I don't know for sure. We're going to find out." Kuukai said determinedly.

**Me: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN!**

**Emiri: OMFG WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT!?!**

**Nagi: WHAT IS GOING ON WITH MY EMIRI-CHAN!?!**

**Kuukai: WHY WAS I BEATEN!?!**

**Me: Um…'cause you dissed my ice-cream.**

**Kuukai: Oh yeah…**

**Me: Sorry it was short but I will make the next one longer!**

**Emiri: OH R&R SO SHE'LL MAKE A LONGER CHAPTER!!! Please!?! *cute face***

**Me & Nagi: KAWAII! *glomps Emiri***

**Kuukai: Hey!**

**Me: *glomps Kuukai***

**Japanese-English:**

**Hai-Yes**

**Kawaii-Cute**

**Oi-Hey**

**Onee-chan- Big Sister**

**Imoto-chan- Little Sister**


	3. Plot revealed!

**Me: Back again!**

**Ikuto: Already?**

**Me, Emiri, Nagi, and Kuukai: SHUT UP IKUTO YOU ARE NOT IMPORTANT IN THIS STORY!**

**Ikuto: *sigh***

**Me: Ikuto failed!**

**Emiri: At life!**

**Us: *giggle***

**Kuukai: Anyway, Aangsfan (My sexy Shedenie) does not own Shugo Chara**

**Nagi: And my (sexy) Emiri-chan might be writing the next chapter! YAY!**

"Wait, wait up Onee-chan!" said Emiri, trying to catch up to her older sister, she was walking fast to their apartment. "Why can't they know about…mama and papa?"

"Because, Emiri, they'd try to talk to them! You know what would happen if they found us here!" Shedenie said, turning to her sister. "But, Onee-chan, maybe they could help-"

"By talking to our parents! Then they'd come here and take you away from me!" Shedenie started, when she suddenly took Emiri by the shoulder and looked her in her eyes, "Do you think I'd be able to stand it if I had to wait there while they beat you in front of me? That's the whole reason we ran away! To get you away from those horrible people…"

"But Onee-chan, they loved you." Emiri said silently. "I know, but that doesn't mean I have to love them. Fortunately I grew to know right from wrong somehow and was able to get you out of there before…they hurt you again." Shedenie said, tears in her eyes.

"You're my only imoto-chan and I'd rather spend happy pain-free days with you than pain-filled days with the whole family. You have to understand that, ok?" Shedenie turned away from Emiri then and started walking again. "Hai, Onee-chan…" Emiri said quietly.

-The next day-

Shedenie and Emiri walked to school together silently. Ever since their argument, Emiri had been contemplating what Shedenie had said. She knew what her sister said was true. I mean part of the Guardians jobs was to resolve serious conflicts (and even if it isn't I said it is so there!).

Emiri sighed and looked forward. She noticed some of the Guardians leave their group leaving Nagi and Kuukai, obviously waiting for them. The two boys looked up and smiled at the sisters walking their way. "Yo! Shedenie-chan!" Kuukai said waving, "Hey Kuukai!" Shedenie answered. "Hello Emiri-chan!" Nagi said, "Nagi!" Emiri said excitedly running up to hug him, only to trip into his arms. "Ah! So this is why you need a lesson from Nagi, eh?" Shedenie said walking up to the rest of the group. Emiri blushed, and backed away from the hug.

"Onee-chan…?" Emiri said suddenly. "Yeah, Imoto-chan?" Shedenie answered looking at her sister. "Why haven't you given Kuukai-senpai a hug?"

"I don't know, 'cause I don-" Shedenie was then pushed into Kuukai by her own little sister. Kuukai caught her only for them both to fall to the ground. "Looks like you need a lesson, too, Onee-chan!" Emiri looked down at Shedenie with an innocent look on her face. Kuukai and Shedenie looked at each other and started laughing.

The bell rang. Kuukai got up and then held out his hand for Shedenie to take, as she got up Emiri noticed a slight blush on Shedenie's cheeks. Emiri smiled and she and Nagi walked together to their class. "Hey Emiri-chan." Nagi said.

Emiri looked at him, "Yes Nagi-kun?"

"What's your favorite color?" He asked. She suddenly got very shy.

-With Kuukai and Shedenie-

"Hey, Shedenie, I just realized somethin'" Kuukai started. "And what would that be?" Shedenie asked a little bored at their lunch table. "I don't know what your favorite color is."

Shedenie looked at him incredulously, "Is that important?" she asked.

"Well to me, 'cause I like to get to know people."

Shedenie laughed, "It's purple. How about yours?"

"Green." Kuukai answered, smiling. "How about…favorite band?"

"Linkin Park."

"Ah," said Kuukai, "Mines Linkin Park, too."

"Are you saying that because you're afraid I'll beat you up?" Shedenie asked.

"…Maybe." Kuukai said. "You don't have to be, it's only with ice cream."

"Oh! Well then it's Bowling for Soup."

"Yeah they're good." Shedenie said, Kuukai breathed a sigh of relief. "But Linkin Park is better." She said jokingly, they laughed. "You know you're actually very easy to talk to." Shedenie said. "Yeah I get that a lot." Kuukai said, pretending to be all awesome and full of himself. She laughed. "You are to, Shedenie." Kuukai said. She just blushed and smiled. So did he.

-Kuukai and Shedenie after school-

As they were walking together to leave and head to the ice-cream shop (she still owed him two ice-creams) they noticed Emiri and Nagi were together at the top of a hill. And Emiri was doing something. They walked up and noticed Emiri was braiding his hair.

"What are you doing, kid?" Kuukai asked Emiri, Emiri looked up and smiled, Nagi looked entertained. "I'm playing with Nagi's hair, Kuukai-senpai!" Emiri said happily.

Kuukai looked at Nagi confused. "I told her she could if she told me what her favorite color was."

Kuukai laughed, "Yeah Shedenie was definatly not as difficult, hers is purple."

Shedenie smiled and rolled her eyes. "Emiri's is midnight." Nagi said as Emiri continued to braid his hair. "Hey aren't you supposed to be giving my Imoto-chan dancing lessons or something?" Shedenie asked. "After I'm done braiding his hair!" Emiri said, pushing Nagi back down as he was getting back up. They all laughed.

"Alright well, we're out of here. See ya Emiri, Nagi. Remember to get home before dark Imoto-chan!" Shedenie called out from over her shoulder. "Hai, Onee-chan!" Emiri said, clearly enjoying herself.

Kuukai and Shedenie walked in a comfortable silence to the ice-cream shop. They were both smiling. "So Emiri-chan seems to like Nagi, huh?" Kuukai said suddenly.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, she does." Shedenie said slowly, having been snapped out of her concentration. "Her calling you Kuukai-senpai is kinda cute too, huh?"

"Ha ha ha! Yeah it is. She's a very sweet, your parents must have been very kind." Kuukai said, thinking that it didn't seem like something Emiri learned from Shedenie.

"Yeah…" Shedenie said suddenly quiet, her face was dark. The silence was uncomfortable.

"Well we're here." Said Kuukai as they arrived to the ice-cream shop a few minutes later.

"Ok, well get whatever you want, Kuukai." Shedenie said, taking out some money. He took the money from her, "Go ahead and sit down." He said as he walked into line. She found them a table.

"I want one Rocky Road and one Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough." Kuukai ordered. When the lady gave him the ice cream he went over to Shedenie and handed the Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough one to her. She looked confused. "But I thought you were getting two…for you."

"I did, but you never said I couldn't share the ice-cream did you?" Kuukai said, sitting down still holding out the cone for Shedenie. "Fine," she said, taking the cone. "But I'm buying again tomorrow!"

-with Nagi and Emiri-

Nagi and Emiri were at his house in one of the several rooms they have and was teaching Emiri the first steps. "No, Emiri-chan with _this_ foot." He said, showing her the move again. "Oh! Yeah." She said, moving the right foot this time.

"Ok, let's go over that first part again." Nagi said. Music was played and they did the first part of the dance. Nagi was graceful and Emiri looked clumsy but she was getting better. "That was great Emiri-chan! Just a little more practice and you'll be as good as me!"

"Can we take a break?" Emiri asked, a little out of breath. Nagi laughed, "Sure. What do you want to do?"

"Can we go get a glass of water?"

"Of course." They walked side-by-side when they passed by a black grand piano. Emiri stopped. "You didn't tell me you played the piano!"

"I don't," Nagi said, "My mother does, sort of."

"Can I play?" Emiri asked after a moment. "_You_ play the piano?" Nagi asked, Emiri nodded, walking up to the piano and running her finger over the keys.

She sat down on the bench and started to play "Chopsticks." It was a simple song but had a catchy beat. Nagi smiled, Emiri looked so peaceful and happy playing the piano. Then, he noticed, the song transformed into something different. "Which one is this?" Nagi asked.

"I don't know. I just though of this last night." She admitted, with a faint blush on her cheeks. "It's beautiful." Nagi commented. She continued blushing and smiled. So did he.

After a couple more hours practicing the dance Nagi noticed it was late. "Oh no! Onee-chan must be worried!" Emiri said when she noticed the time too. "Don't worry Emiri-chan. I'll walk home with you and explain to your sister, ok?"

Emiri nodded.

They walked back together. Talking about what had happened earlier and whether or not Nagi looked better with braids (actually that was more of a discussion on Emiri's side who was messing with Nagi). "So Shedenie seems to like Kuukai, huh?" Nagi said. "Yup! I think it's great. Shedenie deserves someone for all that she did for me." Emiri said with a smile.

"Do you think that you might deserve someone?" Nagi asked after a pause. Emiri looked at Nagi's hazel eyes in the moonlight. "I think everyone deserves someone. And when they find that special someone they'll know."

"Yeah, it might be the person they're standing next to, even." Nagi said. (A/N Somebody's being a Mr. Flirty McFlirterson!) "Maybe." Emiri said, with a blush on her cheeks after she looked away.

When they were in front of the house they saw Shedenie inside on the phone. "Well I guess I'll see you around." Nagi said as he turned away when Shedenie suddenly ran outside.

"Emiri! We have to leave! _NOW!"_ Shedenie said urgently, not noticing Nagi. "But, She-"

"No! No buts! Mom and dad have figured out where we are, and they're going to kill you!"

"What?" Nagi said, suddenly terrified. Shedenie turned to him. "Nagi!" Shedenie said, shocked. "Did you hear…?"

Nagi nodded, "Are they really going to…?"

Shedenie nodded this time, and before she could say anything Nagi was off. "Nagi! Wait!" Shedenie almost ran after him, but Emiri caught her. "We have no time, Onee-chan! We have to pack our stuff!"

Shedenie hesitated for a second, then ran inside.

-Nagi-

Nagi ran as fast as he could to Kuukai's house since it was the closest. He frantically rang the doorbell until he answered. "Nagi?"

"Kuukai! I figured it out! I know what's going on with Shedenie and Emiri!" Nagi said, out of breath. Kuukai was suddenly very alert and closed the door behind him.

"Their parents, they beat Emiri. They threatened to kill her!"

**Me: DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!**

**Emiri: Plot revealed!**

**Kuukai: Sort of.**

**Nagi: WOOT! NAGIRI MOMENT! XD**

**Me & Kuukai: LOLZ!**

**Emiri & Nagi: *blush***

**Emiri: Yeah well, there were Kuukenie moments too!**

**Me & Kuukai: *blush***

**Ikuto: UGH! R&R just do it people before I puke!**


	4. A lot of OH SNAP moments

**Emiri- Hey I'm making this chapter!**

**Shedenie- She's my little sister, don't look at me like that!**

**Nagi- Hello, Emiri-chan. You look stunning as always.**

**Emiri- T-thank yo-you, Nagi.*blushes***

**Shedenie- STOP HITTING ON MY SISTER!**

**Nagi- It's not my fault she's beautiful!**

**Emiri- STOP! Anyway KUUKAI!**

**Kuukai- They own nothing, but themselves.**

**Emiri- I really don't own me actually! XD**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Kuukai- 15**

**Shedenie-15**

**Nagi-14**

**Emiri-14**

**The guardians-14**

**Yaya-14**

**Adults-Old**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**That Night] Nagi pov (YAY! XD)**

Kuukai and I ran to Emiri and Shedenies. When we got there though, they were already leaving.

"WAIT!" yelled Kuukai. Heh. They stopped and looked at us. "Nani?" **(Nani means what.) **asked Shedenie.

"Please….don't….go." I said a little out of breath. "Why shouldn't we?" asked Shedenie. "Because I said so!" yelled Yaya!

"Yaya?" I asked."Yeah?" she asked. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I was gonna ask Emiri-chan for a chocol-" "here." said Emiri.

"THANK YOU!" she yelled, and then ran off.

"Emiri-chan, please stay. You too Shedenie-chan." I asked them. "But, where are we gonna live?" asked Emiri. "You can live with me!" I told them.

"OKAY! Can we one-chan?!" yelled/asked Emiri. "I don't know." replied Shedenie. "Please, I'm begging you to stay!" I begged. Wow I'm really am scooping to low. NO! I have to! I have to have them here!

"Please, Shedenie." said Kuukai. "Please, onee-chan." said Emiri, placing a cute face on her, already pretty face.

"Meh! My weakness." said Shedenie, "*Sigh* Fine.""YAY!" yelled Emiri, running up and hugging me. "Thank you, Nagi-kun!" said Emiri.

I hugged back."Your welcome, Emiri-chan." I told her.

Then when we were leaving to go back to my house, Kuukai called back "Hey! Can I come too?"

"Sure, Souma-kun!" I answered. So all of us made it to my house. I led back of them to their new rooms.

**NORMAL POV!**

Emiris room is next to Nagihikos, while Shedenies is across from Emiris and Kuukais is next to Shedenies and across from Nagihikos!

They all live in one hall way. There are also two bathrooms. One for the boys and one for the girls!

They all went to bed, seeing as it was 12:00 in the morning.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The next morning Nagihiko woke to the sound of his Moms piano.** (His mother and grandmother our out of town for a month)** He got up, and went out to check the piano.

He saw Emiri There, playing it. Her eyes were closed and she was also singing.

(Yoru no uta-the song of Night. DO NOT OWN)

_Yoru no sora ni matataku_

_Tooi kin no hoshi _

_Yuube yume de miageta_

_Kotori to onaji iro _

'Wow. It sounded so pretty.'

_Nemurenu yoru ni _

_Hitori utau uta _

_Wataru kaze to issho ni _

_Omoi wo nosete tobu yo _

'She wants to be free, yet she knows she can't.'

_Yoru no sora ni kagayaku_

_Tooi gin no tsuki _

_Yuube yume de saite 'ta_

_Nobara to onaji iro _

Not if I can help it! I will let you be free, Emiri-chan!

_Yasashii yoru ni _

_Hitori utau uta _

_Asu wa kimi to utaou _

_Yume no tsubasa ni notte _

'I will help you! No matter the outcome!'

-Piano part, no singing-

'You seem so happy. I want you to be happy all the time, not just when you're playing.'

_Yasashii yoru ni _

_Hitori utau uta _

_Asu wa kimi to utaou _

_Yume no tsubasa ni notte_

**(The words in the ''s are Nagihikos thoughts.)**

_Clap, clap, clap._ "That was beautiful, Emiri-chan." said Nagihiko. "*blush* Th-thank you, N-Nagi-kun." she answered.

"Hey, Emiri-chan would you like to go out on a date with me?" said Nagihiko, forcing the stutter out of his voice.

"I'd love to Nagi-kun." answered Emiri. "Great, let's get ready and go tell the others." said Nagi.

"Ok!" said Emiri. They got dressed.

Emiri is wearing a Red plaid skirt with leggings that came to her knees, with lace at the ends. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, with a red plaid heart in the middle. it also had button on the ends of the sleeves. She wore black ballet flats, with bows at the end. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail, like Nadeshiko.

Nagihiko is wearing a white button up shirt, with a black jacket over it. He also has on a pair of black jeans. He was wearing a pair of black sneakers. He also put a Black hat on his head.

Then they went and told Kuukai and Shedenie. They were both in Kuukais room.

"Oh, okay. But be careful. And you better take damn good care of her, Nagihiko Fujisaki." said Shedenie.

"I will, Shedenie-chan." said Nagihiko, while blushing.

"Hai, onee-chan." said Emiri, blushing as well. Then they were off.

**IN TOWN!**

"KAWAII!" said Emiri. Nagihiko just chuckled, seeing as she said that at every shop, that sold clothes, animals, or stuffed animals.

"Come on, Emiri-chan." said Nagihiko. "Oh, OKAY!" she said.

He took her to a restaurant, that wasn't very fancy, but wasn't horrible. It was nice.

"What would you like, Emiri-chan?" asked Nagihiko. "Huh? OH! Ummm…I want the…." she said.

He chuckled. "Can't decide?" he asked her. "No." she said, ashamed. "Theres no need to be ashamed or sorry." he said.

"I really don't know what I want." said Emiri, "Nagi-kun, what are you getting?" she asked.

"I am getting Orange Chicken with rice and miso soup." he answered.

"hm." said Emiri. "Maybe I'll get the sesame chicken with fried rice and soba noodles." she said.

"That sounds good." said Nagihiko as the waiter came to order. "Can I take your order?" said the waiter looking at Emiri.

He licked his lips when she asked for her food. When he looked at Nagihiko he just looked bored." What 'bout you?" he said.

Nagihiko ordered his food, and Emiri and Nagihiko started talking again.

"So Emiri-chan, Why did you lie? about your parents." he asked.

"Onee-chan said it was for the best." said Emiri, as the waiter came back. "Here is your food, miss. And here is yours." he said, a bit rudely to Nagihiko.

But Nagihiko just glared at him. Hard. So hard the guy flinched." I don't like him, Nagi-kun. He scares me." said Emiri, as the waiter walked off.

Nagihikos' gaze softened as he looked a Emiri."its okay." he said, "I'll protect you."

After that they went home." Hey, Kid!" said Kuukai. "Hey, imoto-chan. How was your date?" asked Shedenie.

"It was Great!" said Emiri, "Nagi-kun was so kind to me, and he even said he'd protect me!"

Kuukai and Shedenie looked at him shocked. He was standing next to Emiri, one hand around her waist, the other at his side.

He just looked back and smiled. "Well, I will." he simply answered, their unspoken question.

Shedenies gaze softened as she looked at the two together.

"Well I think me and Emiri-chan should practice the dance." said Nagihiko."Bye." they said in unison.

"Bye." said Kuukai & Shedenie. They looked at each other and blushed.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Emiri-So what went on between, Shedenie and Kuukai?**

**Nagi- Lets find out.**

**Emiri-NAGI!*Glomps***

**Nagi- *Chuckles* *hugs back***

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

**AFTER NAGIHIKO AND EMIRI LEFT!**

"Soo?" said Kuukai. "Soo?" said Shedenie. "Well I guess I'll go unpack." said Shedenie. "Wait!" Kuukai yelled suddenly causing Shedenie to jump.

Then she slipped, and started falling. As she waited for the Impacted she suddenly felt to arms wrap around her.

When she opened her eyes Kuukais face was only inches away. They looked each other in the eye.

Then Kuukai leaned down and…..

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Emiri-I WAS going to leave it off her. But it wouldn't be fair! So ill continue**

**Shedenie- DAMN STRAIGHT YOU WILL!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

So, he leaned down and kissed her. Just a peck on the lips. Shedenie kissed back.

When they pulled apart, they blushed." s-so?" asked Shedenie, "about my room. I can't do it alone, so I was wondering……if you'd help me?"

"Sure." said Kuukai. He then helped her up. They went to her room and set it up. Then they moved on to Kuukais room.

When they were done, they sat down on his bed. Then Shedenie saw his guitar.

"You play?" asked Kuukai, noticing she was looking at his acoustic guitar.

"Huh? oh. yeah. I can sing to." she said. Kuukai got up and got the guitar. then he gave it to her.

"Play me a song then." he said."Ok." said Shedenie.

(When you're gone, Avril Lavaigne. DO NOT OWN)

_I always needed time on my own._

_I never thought I'd, need you there by my side._

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone._

_and the bed where you lie, is made up on your side._

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take._

_do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone! the pieces of my heart are missing you._

_When you're gone! the face I came to know, is missing to._

_When you're gone! The words I need to here to always get me through the day, and make it okay._

_I miss you._

_I've never felt this way before._

_Everything that I do, reminds me of you._

_and the clothes you left they lie on the floor._

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do._

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take._

_Do you see how much I need you right now!_

_When you're gone! the pieces of my heart are missing you._

_When you're gone! the face I came to know is missing too._

_When you're gone! the words I need to hear to always get me through the day, and make it okay,_

_I miss you_

_we were made for each other._

_Out here forever._

_I know we were, yeah, yeah!_

_and all I ever wanted was for you to know,_

_everything I do I give my heart and soul!_

_I can hardly breath, I need to feel you're here with me! YEAH!_

_When you're gone! the pieces of my heart are missing you._

_When you're gone! the face I came to know is missing too._

_When you're gone! the words I need to hear will always get me through the day, and make it okay,_

_I miss you…….oh-h._

"Wow. That was impressive." said Kuukai. "Thank you, Kuukai." said Shedenie while blushing.

Then they heard the door open and Talking. "Guess they're home." said Kuukai.

"Yeah." said Shedenie, while putting the guitar away.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Emiri- DONE!**

**Shedenie- Nicely done, imoto-chan**

**Nagi- Review please. You get Rhythm for a day!**

**Kuukai- Ha-ha**

**Shedenie- oh, and I didn't forget about the charas, I just didn't want to put them in, because I knew I would forget about them.**

**Everyone-GOOD-BYE!**

**yoru- Nya.**

Bing™ brings you maps, menus, and reviews organized in one place. Try it now.


	5. A lot of AW moments

**Me: OMG EMIRI I LOVED THE CHAPTER YOU WROTE!**

**Emiri: Thanks, Onee-chan!**

**Nagi: You like it because you and Kuukai kiss.**

**Me: YOU KNOW WHAT NAGI!?!? You need to shut your mouth! *goes and sulks in emo-corner***

**Nagi: Uuum, yeah that wasn't expected…Anywho! Shugo Chara is not owned my Aangsfan.**

**Emiri: Yeah, if she did, there'd be a lot more kick-ass girls. **

**Kuukai: Why did I just randomly appear?**

The next morning things were going great with Nagi and Emiri. With Shedenie and Kuukai however…well, that was a different story. Ever since their kiss things were a little awkward.

They all got to school, happy that they all got to walk together and went to class. Nagi and Emiri were holding hands so they were constantly looked at twice by the same person then an "Aw!" would be heard. Kuukai and Shedenie walked together but refused to meet each other's eyes. When they all got to class, the school day became nerve wracking.

Nagi and Emiri's because it's their first day together.

Kuukai and Shedenie…well that's kinda obvious, isn't it.

However, throughout the day they all loosened up. Nagi and Emiri were finally comfortable and Kuukai and Shedenie had stopped being awkward.

-After School, Shedenie and Kuukai-

"So Shedenie, you sure your not mad about Nagi and Emiri?" Kuukai asked. "Yeah its fine. As long as Mr. Fujisaki is a good boyfriend…" She said darkly, then suddenly she cheered up, "Everything will be fine!"

Kuukai laughed. They looked forward and noticed that Emiri was braiding Nagi's hair again. Kuukai and Shedenie laughed. Emiri looked up. "Hi, Onee-chan! Kuukai-senpai!" Emiri said, Nagi, whom was very comfortable, didn't move. "Hey, imoto-chan!" Shedenie said. "Hey, kid." Kuukai said.

"So why are you letting her braid your hair this time?" Kuukai asked. Nagi shrugged, "'Cause we're together now."

Kuukai looked at him, but Shedenie smiled, "Yay! Nagi is being a good boyfriend!" Shedenie said, talking to him like a dog. Nagi laughed, "Are you really that surprised?"

They all laughed. There was a pause, then Shedenie said, "Can I braid his hair too?"

Kuukai and Nagi laughed. "Sure, Onee-chan!" Emiri said. Shedenie was about to walk over when she paused and turned towards Kuukai. "Wait a minute…" she said.

Kuukai looked towards her in horror. "Oh no! I am NOT letting you put braids in my hair!"

"Please?"

"No! My hair is too short!"

"I'LL FORCE IT TOO BE LONG ENOUGH!" Shedenie said, as Kuukai started running and she ran after him. Emiri and Nagi laughed. After a few minutes, Shedenie walked back sadly. Emiri could tell she was acting. "I'm sorry Shedenie. You can braid my hair…" Kuukai said, defeated. "No you don't want me to…I'm not gonna force you to do something you don't wanna do…"

"You can! I promise I'll even have 'fun' with it or whatever…" Kuukai said, trying to sound enthusiastic. "Are you sure?" Shedenie said, turning towards him with realistic (but fake) hesitance in her eyes. "Yeah." Kuukai said. "Yay! I win!" Shedenie said, forcing Kuukai to sit on the ground. Sure enough, minutes later, Shedenie had Kuukai's hair in a bunch of tiny braids. She laughed, Emiri and Nagi laughed too when they saw Kuukai's head.

Shedenie handed him a mirror, he looked at his reflection and laughed. "Here, I'll take them out now." Shedenie said, running her hand through his hair (which was really soft by the way). Kuukai sighed, he would never say it but it felt nice. "Oh!" Shedenie exclaimed. "What?" Kuukai asked, looking up at her. "I almost forgot! I need to get you another ice cream!" She said, Kuukai smiled. "Your right!"

"You guys want some ice cream?" Shedenie asked Emiri and Nagi. They nodded. "Alright, let's go!"

When they got to the ice-cream shop they all got their ice creams and sat down. Nagi and Emiri shared some of their ice cream (with each other, AW!). Kuukai and Shedenie just talked while Nagi and Emiri were being cute. "So how long have you played they guitar?" Kuukai asked. Shedenie shrugged, "A few years, I don't remember when I started."

"Since when did you sing?" He asked. She laughed, "Since I could remember! I've always loved musicals of any kind, I love singing along with the characters in movies and I like to remember random songs and sing them when they fit how I'm feeling."

"So what song would you sing now?" Kuukai asked. "I'm not sure," she answered, although she knew it'd be "Kiss the Girl" from The Little Mermaid. He laughed.

When they finished they walked back home. "Well, I'm gonna go do my homework." Emiri said, going into her room. Shedenie turned to Kuukai, "Wanna learn how to play some real soccer?"

Kuukai nodded, "You're on!"

Nagi just smiled as he watched Emiri disappear into her room. Suddenly a cry was heard, "Crap!" It came from Emiri's room. Everyone rushed to her room. "What's wrong, imoto-chan?" Shedenie asked. "I left my Social Studies book at school! I had grabbed my Math book by accident!" Emiri said, they all laughed. "Don't worry Emiri-chan, I had finished the assignment in class. I can help you." Nagi said, Emiri blushed. "Thanks Nagi."

Kuukai and Shedenie walked back outside, while Emiri and Nagi worked there was an occasional cry of frustration from outside. After a while they all started to get hungry, so Shedenie made some dinner (Nagi's mom and the rest of his family had gone on vacation earlier that day). They all ate, complimenting on Shedenie's meal. When that was finished, Nagi and Emiri went up to her room just to be together.

Kuukai decided to help Shedenie clean the dishes. "So what do you wanna do when we finish?" Kuukai asked. "Well," Shedenie said, "I'm bored. So IIIII'm gonna make some brownies!"

Kuukai smiled, "Sounds delicious! Unfortunately I can't bake soooo…" Kuukai ran too his room. Shedenie chuckled and proceeded to make the brownies. When the brownies were finished it was kinda late. Emiri was already in bed, Nagi was getting ready for bed, but Kuukai was in his room. She took two pieces and went to his room.

She walked inside and found him laying on his bed. "Hey." She said. "Yo." He answered.

"I made the brownies, I was wondering if you wanted one." She said, holding out a brownie, Kuukai smiled, "Sure." She sat on his bed, and they both ate their brownies silently. She looked outside his window, then. "It's a beautiful night out tonight." She said.

Kuukai nodded in agreement. "Well, Goodnight Kuukai." She said, giving him a hug. "Goodnight Shedenie."

-Emiri dream sequence-

She was there again, in that wretched house. In that horrible room. With those terrible people. She heard her sisters muffled screams coming from beyond the door. "No! Please! Leave her alone! I was the one that ran away with her!"

But they didn't listen. They took out their whip, their new favorite torture device, and whacked her. Again and again. Sobs wracked her body, but she couldn't move. She couldn't breath. She just wanted this to end. Just when she thought that she couldn't possibly go on any longer, she felt better for a flicker of a second, then the pain started again.

Crack!

Crack!

Crack! Went the whip; the never-ending sound grazed her ears like a bee sting. "Emiri-chan!" She heard an angels voice, coming from beyond. "Emiri-chan!" The voice sounded worried, scared even. Aren't angels supposed to welcome you to the other side?

-End dream sequence, in Emiri's room w/ her and Nagi-

"Emiri-chan!" Nagi said, shaking her awake. She awoke, with a scream, but Nagi covered her mouth before she could wake anyone else up. When he knew she was finished he removed his hand. She was breathing heavily. "What's wrong, Emiri-chan?"

"I….I had a nightmare." Emiri said silently. "Well, yeah I figured but…what happened?" He asked. "It was about my parents…" She started, he scooted closer to her. "They…they were beating me again. And I-I could feel it! And it was horrible! And…" She paused suddenly and looked at Nagi. "Oh, Nagi!" She finally said, tearfully, pulling him into a hug. He held her tightly, "Oh Emiri-chan…everything will be fine. I'm here for you. I promised you I would protect you, remember?" He said, rubbing her back soothingly. She nodded into his chest. After a while she finally calmed down. "I'm sorry Nagi, did I wake you up?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm actually surprised no one else heard you. But it's fine." Nagi said smiling.

"Well, I guess I'll go back to my room now…" Nagi said, getting up. "Wait!" Emiri said as he was about to open the door. "Can, I sleep in your bed with you tonight?" She asked.

"Can't we just stay here?" Nagi asked. "Some things in my room are bringing back bad memories…" She answered, he nodded, "Ok, Emiri-chan. Come on." He lead her to his room.

They laid down then, facing each other, then Emiri snuggled up to his chest. "Goodnight Nagi-kun." She whispered, already comfortable and sleepy. "Goodnight Emiri-chan."

-The next morning-

"KIYYYYYAAAAA!" Kuukai heard Shedenie scream. He ran and saw that she was standing in front of Emiri's room. "SHE'S MISSING!" Shedenie screamed, running around the house, slamming doors when she realized Emiri wasn't there.

She ran in front of him, "Emiri's missing, Kuukai! She's not in her room, she's not in the kitchen, or the dancing room, she's gone! What if my parents got to her? Oh no! Kuukai she's dead! Or worse!" She ranted until Kuukai pulled her into a hug. "Calm down, Shedenie. I'm sure the kid is fine." Shedenie took a deep breath. "Ok, thanks Kuukai."

He smiled. "No problem."

"Let's get Nagi, then we'll go search for her." Shedenie said, they walked into Nagi's room and…there she was. Snuggled up into Nagi's chest. Shedenie's face suddenly went red. "NAGI, YOU PERVERT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!?!?!"

Emiri and Nagi both jumped and fell off the bed, Kuukai was so surprised he jumped and fell too. "N-Nothing, Shedenie-chan! I was just-"

"No excuses, mister! You and MY sister were in the same bed and that is all I need to know!"

"Onee-chan, wait! It wasn't Nagi's fault. I had a nightmare and I didn't want to be alone…but I didn't want to wake you up and Nagi was already awake…" Emiri explained. Shedenie's eyes soon softened. "Ok, fine. But next time, please leave me a note or something so that I don't freak."

Emiri and Nagi nodded, "Ok, Onee-chan!"

Soon they went to school and dispersed to their classes. School went by as normal, slowly and boringly. That was till lunch.

Shedenie walked in to the lunchroom and got in line. After she got her food she looked for her table and noticed that Kuukai hadn't arrived yet. This was normal as Kuukai usually stayed a bit late in his class before to get some work done. He almost never finished in time. She sat down and started eating.

"So, Shedenie, is it?" She looked up and saw a girl with dark auburn hair in curls and deep green eyes. She recognized her as Saaya Yamabuki. "I heard you were living in the same home as Kuukai-senpai."

Shedenie nodded, "Yep, is there something wrong?"

Saaya thought about for a second, "Well actually there is. You see, Kuukai and I were destined to be together and well I can't have you get in the way."

"But, I'm not interested," Shedenie lied. "Well I can't take a chance," Saaya continued, "So let me warn you now. You are nothing. You are a nobody. And Kuukai will never take a chance on a loser like you. You'll only bring him down and only someone like me can bring him happiness. You're ugly and stupid. You have _no_ chance."

Shedenie looked up at her, each sentence striking her heart like a needle. A small part of her brain knew it wasn't true. But like most teenagers, she believed what Saaya said. Tears formed in her eyes.

"And to make sure my point gets across…" Saaya continued, smiling creepily. She took Shedenie's food tray and dumped her food on Shedenie. Shedenie gasped and stood up. Everyone looked up and started laughing. Shedenie ran out of the lunch room before anyone could see the tears fall.

_You are nothing. You are a nobody. You're ugly. You're stupid. You have no chance. _

These sentences repeated in her mind as she ran down the corridors of the school with bits and pieces of food clinging to her uniform. She knew it all along, she could never be with Kuukai, he could never love her.

_But what about the kiss. _

She heard her conscious say. _It didn't matter. It was an accident. _She told herself.

"Shedenie?" She turned around and saw Kuukai. "Shedenie what happened?" He asked, taking in her appearance. She saw the honest worry in his eyes. She broke down, in the middle of the hall she slumped against a wall, and cried. "Shedenie!" Kuukai said, sitting down beside her. "What happened? Tell me!"

"Kuukai-senpai!" He heard her voice behind him and winced. "Hey…Saaya."

"What are you doing with _her."_ She sneered. Kuukai glared, "She's my friend. Something happened to her and I don't know what."

"Well you don't need to waste your time on her. Come on! Let's-" Saaya was cut off when something suddenly clicked in Kuukai's head.

"Did _you_ have something to do with this? Saaya?" He asked, standing up.

"W-Well I, m-m-maybe. B-But I-I mean-"

"Saaya, what did you do?!" Kuukai asked. Saaya was terrified, she had never really seen him get mad before. "I told her to back off. And that she was stupid. And stuff…" Saaya admitted, defeated. "Did you pour food on her too?" He asked, she nodded.

"Saaya I'm sick of you doing this to people! I'm done! I'm finished! Shedenie is MY friend and she gets to choose whether she wants to be with me or not! NOT you! And never EVER pour food or any other substance onto her again! Do you hear me?" Kuukai yelled.

"Well, I-"

"Do you hear me!?" Kuukai said. She nodded sadly and walked away. "Shedenie?"

She looked up at him. "Come on, let's get you changed."

After getting some spare clothes and a quick change Shedenie came out of the bathroom. A tear rolled down her cheek. He wiped it off with his thumb, "There, see? Good as new!"

She hugged him tightly, then kissed him. "Thank you, Kuukai."

He looked at her bewildered, "No problem." He said, taking her face into his hands, then softly bringing his lips back to hers.

**Emiri & Nagi: AWWWW!**

**Me: I KNOW!**

**Kuukai: YAY WE KISS! **

**Me: YAY!**

**Emiri: R&R and you get more Nagiri and Kuudenie moments of awesomness!**

**All of us: REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter written by Emiri

**Emiri-HIIIII~!**

**Nagi-Hey Emiri-chan**

**Emiri- Hiya Nagi!**

**Kuukai- YO!**

**Shedenie- I own nothing and Emiri is writing the chapter.**

**Emiri- Sorry if it sucks v.v.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The next day after school Shedenie was practicing soccer, and when she went to hit the ball, and slipped.

"CRAP!" she yelled as she felt on her ankle. She pulled her sock down and saw a bruise already forming.

"OHOHOHOHO!" somebody laughed** (guess who-o…..)**. Saaya came down. "Aww, look what happened. Little Shedenie is hurt." she laughed and walked away, as Shedenie started crying.

Then she fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

Kuukai was going home from a guardian meeting when he passed the soccer field. As he looked down he saw a body. But not just any body. The body of Shedenie Yamagato. "Shedenie!" yelled Kuukai.

When he got down, she was asleep, but he could see the swollen ankle. He sighed as he adjusted her on his back, and carried her home.

Then when he got home he took her up to her room, and set her in her bed. He sighed once again as he closed the door.

Kuukai then looked at the time. 9:00. 'I wonder if the kid and Nagihiko are home.' He thought.

Right as her finished his thought, he heard a piano. When he looked he saw Emiri playing. Nagi was nowhere to be seen.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

'_She sounds so pretty.' _Kuukai thought, as he watched her.

__

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me

_(My immortal- Evanesence.)_

She got up, and then saw him. "Oh! Kuukai-senpai. I didn't see you." she said, sheepishly.

"Hey, there's a Talent show in two days. You should enter, and sing that." he said.

"Maybe. Hey how's Onee-chan?" she asked. "Huh? Oh, Fine." answered Kuukai.

Then Nagi came home. "Tadaima!" he called. **(Tadaima=I'm home.) **"Welcome home!" Emiri called back.

"We should all get to bed." said Emiri. "Yeah." the other to agreed. They all went to bed.

-Later that night, like 12:00-

Emiri got up of the bed, sleep-walking and walked out to the steps. When she was about to go down, she slipped.

Then she tumbled down them, hitting each and every one.

Then she hit the floor and landed with a thud. She fell unconscious.

-The next morning at 4:42-

As Kuukai got up he went to the steps, but stopped when he saw blood leading down the stairs.

Kuukai then looked down the steps and yelled, "OH MY GOD!" Then Shedenie and Nagihiko came running out.

"WHAT!?" they yelled in unison. Then they followed his gaze. The sight made Nagi run down the steps, and Shedenie scream, and fall to the floor, crying.

There at the end of the stairs, lay Emiri. A pool of blood around her head. Her arms at her side. Face faced up. Lying there. Unmoving.

Kuukai ran down and saw Nagihiko crying over her body. Kuukai picked her up and put her on his back.

He then told Nagi to go comfort Shedenie. "No." said Nagi, "I'm coming with you." he said.

-At the Hospital-

The doctors took Emiri into a back room, while Kuukai left to go to school, leaving Nagi there alone.

"Don't you have school?" asked the nurse. "I'm not going." said Nagi. "Emiri-chan is my girlfriend. I promised I'd protect her, a-and I didn't!" said Nagihiko, crying.

"Oh, Im so sorry." said the nurse, leaving him alone. "Are you Mr. Fujisaki?" asked a Doctor.

"yes." said Nagi. "You can go back and see her now." said the doctor, leading him back to her room.

"She's fine. Just has a broken arm, stitches on her side, and a cut on her head." said the doctor, leaving.

Nagihiko went and sat in a chair, next to her bed. Then he stood up so fast the chair toppled over.

He walked over and pulled her into a hug. She then woke up."N-Nagi-kun?" she asked.

"Emiri! I'm so sorry! I said I'd protect you, yet you still get hurt!" Nagi said.

Then he pulled away and kissed her, on the lips. **(Le Gasp!)**

"NAGIHIKO! YOU PERVERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!" screamed Shedenie.

"He wasn't doing anything bad, Onee-chan!" said Emiri. "He was kissing you!" yelled Shedenie.

"SO!? I LIKED IT! ANDI KISSED BACK TO HA!" Emiri yelled back.

Shedenie's gaze softened. "As long as he didn't force you." said Shedenie.

"Thank you, Onee-chan." said Emiri. Kuukai then told Shedenie that he probably should buy her Ice-cream.

Shedenie agreed and those two left. "I love you, Emiri-chan." said Nagi.

"I love you too, Nagi-kun!" said Emiri. Then they shared a another kiss, before Emiri fell asleep, and Nagi did too.

His head was on the bed, while his body was on the ground. Like in Ep. 73 when Ikuto tells Amu he is like the boy who cried wolf.

_People say love is just a feeling._

_I think different. I think love is fate_

_Telling two people they belong, Together…._

_Forever. _

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Emiri- KISSY, KISSY~!**

**Nagi- *blush* I kissed you.**

**Emiri- you….didn't want to?**

**Nagi- NO, NO! I do! I always have….. cause I love you.*smile***

**Emiri-*giggles* thank you.*smiles***

**Shedenie-*growls.* we own nothing.**

**Kuukai- Review! You get a picture! Of Ikuto~! With barley anything on his chest.*gags***

**Everyone- BYE! XD**


	7. OOOOH SNAP!

**Me: WE'RE BACK!**

**Emiri: YAY!**

**Nagi: What's gonna happen?**

**Me: I DON'T KNOW!**

**Nagi: …your writing a chapter…and your not entirely sure what you're gonna put in it?**

**Me: Nope! I'm going with the flow! I know the ending though!**

**Nagi: OOH! WHATS THE ENDING!**

**Me: I'm not telling! You're gonna have to find out yourself!**

**Nagi: U.U**

**Me: Tehe!**

**Kuukai: Aangsfan doesn't own Shugo Chara. **

**Emiri: I'm neglected T~T!**

Shedenie and Kuukai were walking back home. "I though you were happy with Emiri and Nagi together." Kuukai asked said. "I am it's just…I guess I'm jealous." Shedenie said.

"Jealous? Of what?" He asked. "Because, well, I have never seen Emiri so happy. After everything that I've done for her I haven't been able to make her happy enough. She was always so shy and concerned about herself but when she became friends with Nagi…she really opened up." Shedenie answered, walking on her crutches uncomfortably. Kuukai looked at her sadly, when a voice was heard, "That doesn't mean she doesn't appreciate what you've done for her." They turned around and Nagi was standing there.

"Emiri-chan really looks up to you and really does appreciate everything. When we're alone, she talks about you sometimes saying something about how you've protected her and you're escape from your parents. She loves you, she really does, and she just wants you to be happy, and she thinks that she's kinda bumming you out." Nagi said.

"How could she…" Shedenie's sentence dropped. "I don't know. And just because she's happy around me, doesn't mean I'm better than you. I still broke my promise…" Nagi said, walking in front of them and heading inside the house. Shedenie sighed.

"You should go to bed." Kuukai said to Shedenie, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's been a long day."

Shedenie nodded. Kuukai helped Shedenie up the stairs and towards her room when Shedenie stopped. "Wait. I'm gonna talk to Nagi."

Kuukai nodded. "I'll wait outside the room for you." He said when she walked into Nagi's room. "Nagi?" She said, looking at the boy whom was staring out the window. "Yes, Shedenie-chan?" He asked. "I just wanted to ask…are you really gonna watch after my sister?" She asked, he nodded, "As much as you can?" he nodded again, "Without complaint?" Another nod. "Will you make her happy?" she whispered. He looked up at her this time, "For as long as I can." He said, she nodded this time, "Then I guess that's all I can hope for. As long as you make her happy, I'll treat you like a little brother. Just… look out for her ok? Incase something happens…" She said. Kuukai frowned outside the door. "Do you thing something is gonna happen?" Nagi asked. "I don't know. But if something does, please, look after her." Nagi nodded, "Don't worry, if something bad happens I'll marry her and we'll have two kids. That should make things better!"

Shedenie turned around in front of the now open door. "YOU ARE LUCKY I'M ON CRUTCHES MR. FUJISAKI!"

Kuukai laughed, as did Nagi. Until Shedenie threw one of her crutches at him. Nagi blocked, still laughing, when Kuukai grabbed Shedenie, "Whoa now, no need to get out of control." Kuukai chuckled. Shedenie grumbled as she went back to her room. Kuukai bid Nagi a good night and followed her.

Kuukai walked in to Shedenie's room and saw her fuming on her bed. "You okay?" Kuukai chuckled. "I'm fine." She mumbled. Kuukai laughed and sat down next to her. "Aw come on you know Nagi was just kidding." Kuukai said, "It wasn't funny." Shedenie said, her arms crossed. Kuukai frowned for a second, then laid down on her bed dragging her down with him. She squealed and looked at him confused.

"Everything's fine, okay? Nagi was just trying to lighten the mood. You know that." Kuukai told her. She nodded, "Yeah yeah I know…"

"So everything's okay?" He asked, Shedenie nodded. She turned around quickly and turned off the lamp beside her bed. "Tired?" He asked, this time she yawned in response. He chuckled again and they both fell asleep.

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

The rest of the week was hell for Shedenie and Nagi. They were both concerned for Emiri but had no time to visit her between school, homework, and the recent jobs they had obtained to be able to pay for themselves since Nagi's adult supervision was gone. Although Shedenie's foot did get better by Wednesday.

Kuukai was a mess. Not for the same reason as the other two though. Yeah he was concerned for the kid but they were driving him nuts! No offense to Shedenie, I mean come on she's his girlfriend! Or Nagi since they were friends, but to end every conversation with "I hope Emiri is ok..." it was getting a little annoying.

Although he was sure they'd do the same for him. Or at least…Shedenie would.

Finally when it was Saturday and they all had the day off they ran (or at least…Shedenie and Nagi did) to the hospital. They weren't able to visit her at all during the week but they were finally able to bring her back home. Once they got there the receptionist recognized them. "Ah yes, aren't you Emiri's sister?" She said (Yeah I know she wasn't there exactly but she did come once! Not to mention they look alike!) to Shedenie, "Hai." She responded. "And you're her boyfriend." She looked at Nagi, "Hai." He responded. She looked at Kuukai then, "And you are…?"

"The sister's boyfriend." He pointed at Shedenie. The receptionist nodded, "Well the doctor said that as soon as you got here to check Ms. Emiri out."

They signed a few papers (idk what they do to check someone out of the hospital so whatever) and a nurse went up to get her. Shedenie and Nagi stood their impatiently while Kuukai shook his head, "Oi vey…" He whispered.

Finally Emiri came around the corner standing upright with a cast around her arm and was immediately glomped by the worried teens. Kuukai and Emiri laughed. When they finally let go Kuukai came up and ruffled her hair, "Glad you're ok, kid."

Emiri smiled. "Can we go home now?" She said after a minute, "Staying here is boring."

Everyone laughed and they all headed home, only to realize that Emiri probably should NOT be walking. "I think I have some money, I'll call a taxi." Shedenie said.

About 10 minutes later she came back. "Hey I just called and they have to park across the street 'cause they can't pick up here." They all nodded. "They said it's be about 15 minutes so we can wait here for a sec if you need to, Emiri." Shedenie said to her.

"Yeah that'd be nice, just for a minute." She said, relaxing against a wall. After a bit they decided to walk across the street, Nagi and Emiri lagging behind, when Shedenie was getting a call, she looked at the Caller ID and nearly dropped the phone. "H-Hello?" She answered cautiously, not sure why she answered in the first place.

"I see you." The chilling voice of her mothered answered. This time she did drop the phone. "Shedenie?" Kuukai asked worriedly. The other couple looked up concerned as well. She looked to her left at him then to her right at the familiar red convertible coming straight towards her. Nagi pulled Emiri as quickly as he could back towards the hospital whereas Shedenie stood frozen in place. "Shedenie!" Kuukai screamed, grabbing her and throwing her out of the way taking the hit from the red convertible. Just as it hit him the car swerved and stopped. Out of the car stepped her and Emiri's mother and father.

Shedenie screamed, "Kuukai!" She rushed over to his side. He was bloody and broken, there was really no other way to put it with the horror rushing through her eyes. She delicately put his head in her lap. "Kuukai?" She whispered, tears in her eyes. "Kuukai…" She whispered sadly, connecting her forehead to his, letting the tears fall. "No…" She choked, "No!" She choked again. "Please…no…"

Emiri stood behind Nagi, scared when she saw her worst nightmare step out of that car. Grinning evilly at the potential of absolute heartbreak. Her mother finally frowned. "Shedenie!" She screamed. Shedenie's head snapped up, looking at her mother, pulling Kuukai closer to her body. "I'm very disappointed in you. My only good daughter! Running away with the worst," She sneered taking a glance at Emiri. Emiri shrunk behind Nagi whom had taken a protective pose in front of the girl. "I took her in the first place, to get away from you." Shedenie said, glaring at her mother in defiance. "What? YOU planned this? But how could you? We loved you."

"Yeah ME not HER that's the problem! I love Emiri, but you didn't and you beat her! I was sick and tired of having to sit there, watching you do that to her…" Shedenie's strong voice quieted. She looked down at Kuukai, "How could you?" She said, tears spilling down her face. Her mother grew a disgusted face and lifted her leg to kick Shedenie when a hand suddenly grabbed her leg and flipped her backward. She looked up at the face.

It was Nagi's.

Disbelief was on his face after what he had done, then he regained his postured. "I'm not letting you hurt Onee-chan (**A/N AWW! YAY NAGI AND SHEDENIE ARE LIKE SIBLINGS NOW! YAAY!)**."

The women stood up. **(Btw while this is all happening there are a bunch of people piling up behind them calling 911 {which is kinda ironic because they're next to a hospital}) **"How DARE you do that to me!" She stood up and stalked towards the long-haired boy whose stance held strong. She held up a fist. "Nagi…" Shedenie whispered.

"Nagi!" Emiri yelled, punching her own mother with her good arm. "Why you little!" Their mother grabbed Emiri and proceeded to drag her to the convertible. "Emiri!" Nagi yelled, running after the women only to get stopped by their father who threw him to the ground. "Imoto-chan!" Shedenie cried out in horror as Nagi fell to the ground. Before she could do anything she heard the last cry of "Onee-chan!" muffled by the car, as it drove away. She took one look at Nagi who sat it with a few scrapes and tears on his face, one look at Kuukai whom was unconscious in her arms, then one last look at the car as it disappeared. She burst into tears.

_ Life's a bitch_

_Life's a whore_

_Nothing less_

_Nothing more _

**Kuukai & Nagi: D:**

**Me: XD HAHA TOLD YOU! Wasn't that awesome!?**

**Kuukai: More like awful!**

**Nagi: Try horrible!  
Kuukai: I'm unconscious!  
Nagi: My girlfriend got captured by buttheads!  
Me: Oh wah wah wah stop complain-wait…did you seriously say buttheads?**

**Nagi: Maybe.**

**Emiri: ANYWHO! R&R please so that we know whether I die or not.**

**Nagi: PLEASE NOT!  
Kuukai: I WANT TO LIVE!**

**Emiri: STOP BEING SELF-CENTERED! I GOT TAKEN AWAY BY BUTT-HEADS! T~T**


	8. Kinda a filler

**Me: Bonjour les amis!**

**Emiri: That means "Hi friends!" for the STUPID NON-FRENCH SPEAKING PEOPLE!**

**Kuukai & Nagi: -_-'**

**Us: What?**

**Them: What happened to the sadness? **

**Kuukai: I'm almost dead!**

**Nagi: My girlfriend got stolen!**

**Me: *sigh* Yeah well my sister got stolen, my boyfriends almost dead, and my sisters boyfriend is in hysterics.**

**Kuukai: Oh yeah…**

**Nagi: True…**

**Emiri: ONEE-CHAN WINS! (Even though I was stolen…)**

**Me: EMIRI!**

**Emiri: Sorry Onee-chan! Onee-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Kuukai: Let's hope I don't die!**

**^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^**

Luckily Kuukai got taken into emergency care before too much blood was lost. That was really the only good thing that happened that day. Shedenie and Nagi were in the waiting room.

"Shedenie?" Shedenie looked up at Nagi with a tear-stained face. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" He buried his face in his hands. "For what?" She asked, her voice worn out and her throat dry. "I didn't keep my promise… Emiri's gone! Those awful people… took her away… I let you down Shedenie I'm sorry…"

"It's ok…" She said, he looked up at her in disbelief, "I made a promise to myself that I would protect her too. But I couldn't even do that… I guess we both screwed up, huh?" She had the slightest smile on her face, as much of a smile you could make in this situation. Nagi nodded. She sniffed and wiped away a tear from her eye.

She looked back at him suddenly, "What?" He asked. "Back there…you called me Onee-chan." She said, that small smile graced her lips. "Well yeah… Emiri-chan calls you that all the time and since we're going out now I guess it kinda just caught on…"

She ruffled his hair, "Well it's not something I can't get used to… Ototo-san." **(A/N Little brother in Japanese! XD brother/sister moment!) **

Nagi smiled. The doctor came out then, "You're Ms. Yamagato and Mr. Fujisaki correct?" They nodded, "Mr. Souma is going to be just fine. He got hurt pretty badly but due to his location he got here just in time. You'll be able to visit tomorrow probably at around 2 o' clock." He explained. They nodded and walked outside, they decided to walk home.

Neither teen talked on the way home. They simply walked side-by-side in silence.

"What are we going to do about Emiri-chan?" Nagi asked when they got inside. "I'm not sure… I want to go get her right now but… we have Kuukai to think of as well. I mean yeah he's not going to be able to come home for a while but he can't stay still for five minutes in class. He's going to need someone to talk to, to get his spirits up." Shedenie said. "Do you think we should split up? You stay here for Kuukai and I'll go get Emiri?"

"No…you don't know the way around my house nor do you have the slightest idea how to get her out…"

"So what do we do?" Nagi asked. Shedenie thought for a second. "I have an idea."

She flipped her phone out and started searching. "Who are you looking for?" Nagi asked.

"Another abused runaway from the family, our older brother Shinji." She explained. Nagi looked baffled. "You have an older brother?"

"Yep. And he's going to save Emiri. He knows the place almost better than I do."

"So why isn't he here with you?" He asked, "We haven't told him we've run away yet." Shedenie smiled sheepishly. She found the number and pressed the "call" button. There were three rings when a masculine voice answered. "Hello?"

"Shinji?" Shedenie asked. "Hey Shedenie. Why are you calling? Aren't the 'rents giving Emiri hell?"

"I actually have a favor to ask you…"

-15 minutes later-

"So you want me to go back and save Emiri?" He asked, "Yep. Please, Shinji? Between school, work, Nagi's sadness (Nagi glared), and my very recent boyfriend in the hospital I had no other option. Besides you know the place better."

"Hey I wasn't going to say no. What's life without a little risk?" He said. She smiled, "Thanks Onii-chan."

"Hey no problem. I'll start heading back tonight. I know you must be worried. And uh, tell Nagihiko and Kuukai that when I meet them, we're going to have a little 'talk'" He said. "Oh geez, please go easy on them will you?" Shedenie asked. "Yeah sure whatever…"

"Shinji!" She scolded as he laughed. "Bye imoto-chan." He said. "Yeah yeah talk to you later, Shinji." She hung up. She looked at Nagi then, "By the way, when Shinji gets here you're going to get you ass kicked." She said nonchalantly.

"Ok-wait what?"

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

The next day went by a little slowly, Shedenie was waiting for 1:30 to leave to the hospital not to mention a call from Shinji. Nagi was waiting for the call too.

After a while they both got anxious and fidgety waiting so they tried everything to keep themselves busy. They cleaned every room in the house, baked brownies to bring to Kuukai, and thought of fun things to do when they were all back together and well. The last one made them sad so they made sure that every room in the house was spotless.

Finally, it was 1:30. They packed the brownies and walked to the hospital, Shedenie's hand on her phone at all times. As soon as they got in the receptionist directed them to Kuukai's room and walked inside.

Kuukai lay peacefully on his bed, looking outside with a solemn look on his face. He had scraps across the left side of his face and a couple of stitches where the cuts went deeper. His left arm was in a cast and his right hand was wrapped up. That was really all you could see.

When he heard the door open he turned his head around and smiled. "Kuukai…" Shedenie whispered excitedly. She shoved the brownies into Nagi's hand and rushed over to hug him (gently). He grimaced for a second but relaxed and held onto her arm. "How are you? Are you okay?" Shedenie asked worriedly. "I'm fine Shedenie, there's nothing to worry about." He answered honestly. "Hey Nagi how's it going?" Kuukai asked, nodding his way as he came by with the brownies. "Fine I hope…"

Kuukai looked confused, then more confused when a third person didn't walk through the door. "Where's Emiri?" He asked. The other two looked away sadly. "When you were unconscious," Shedenie started, flinching at the memory, "Emiri, got taken by our parents…"

"What!?!" He said, shocked. "Well, why are you guys here then?" He asked.

"Believe me, we wanted to go save her…" Nagi started. "But we care about you too, Kuukai." Shedenie ended. "Besides, our brother is one the case." She gestured to her chest with her thumb. "You guys have a brother?" He asked.

"It's a long story…" Nagi explained. "Oh yeah! That reminds me, when he gets here, you're getting your butt kicked." Shedenie said.

Me: Yeah I know it was a little short but this is kinda like one of those filler episode. They're boring and short but unfortunately necessary.

**Kuukai: Yay! I'm alive! XD**

**Nagi: Yay! We had a brother/sister moment!  
Shinji: Yay! I'm in the story!  
Emiri: No! I still have the potential of getting beaten! T~T**


	9. EMIRI!

Me: Omg sooo tired…

**Emiri: What's wrong Onee-chan?**

**Me: Stayed up late last night…sickly…ugh.**

**Kuukai: Aw poor Shedenie *hugs***

**Me: *grins drunkenly* Hahaha thanks Kuukai…**

**Nagi: Riiiiight. Maybe you shouldn't go to this movie thing tonight.**

**Me: But I wanna! **

**Everyone else: But its not good for you!**

**Me: I don't care!**

**Everyone else: FINE! Aangsfan/ Shedenie does not own Shugo Chara.**

**^-^-^-^-^-^-^**

After their talk with Kuukai, Shedenie kissed him goodbye and she and Nagi walked home. When they got back Shedenie made dinner and they ate together in silence.

"Are you sure its better if we stay here and let your brother get Emiri?" Nagi asked. "No." Shedenie answered, "But it's the only option we have. If we disappear after Emiri does everyone will know… Besides Kuukai still needs us…"

"Yeah I suppose your right…" Nagi said quietly. "You know I'm worried about her too." She said to him. "I know…it's just… I have no idea what your parents are capable of," Shedenie winced, "And I'm afraid to see what happened…" Nagi said. "I am too. And I know what they can do. If it wasn't for the fact that if I went there and they saw me they'd probably kill her, I would go find her."

"But haven't for escaped before?" Nagi asked. "Yes. And the only reason we did was because they had gone. They're not leaving now." Shedenie explained, "Shinji knows the place ten times better than I do. He'll find a way."

Nagi nodded. Then they both went to bed after cleaning dishes.

At around midnight Shedenie's cell phone rang. She jumped and answered immediately.

"Hello?" She answered. "Hey imoto-chan." Answered a voice. "Onii-chan!" Shedenie said excitedly. "I'm here. You think you can let me in?"

"Of course!" Shedenie jumped out of bed and out of her room. A groggy Nagihiko stopped her, "Who was it?" He asked, yawning. "Shinji! He's here!" She said excitedly. "Oh!"

Shedenie opened the door and outside stood a young man with brown hair and blue eyes like Emiri's. "Hey imoto-chan."

"Onii-chan!" Shedenie hugged the man outside the door. "Come on in!"

He came in as Nagi was walking down the stairs. "Who's this?" Shinji asked. "This is Nagihiko Fujisaki." Shedenie said. "You can call me Nagi." He said politely. "Shinji. So your Emiri's boyfriend?" He asked. Nagi nodded. "You look like a girl." Shinji said after a quick assessment of the boy, Nagi blushed. "Yeah I get that a lot…" Shinji just shrugged. "We'll have to have a talk later."

"Haha…" Nagi laughed nervously. "For now I'm just going to rest up. Tomorrow-well… later today. I'm leaving. Um...where can I sleep?" Shinji asked. "There's a guest bedroom. Over here." Nagi lead the way.

Once everyone was settled they all went back to bed.

Later that morning, after Shinji had enjoyed breakfast, he declared he was leaving.

"Good luck Onii-chan." Shedenie said. "Don't worry, imoto-chan! I'll have Emiri home by tonight. I promise." Shinji gave Shedenie a hug and Nagi a wave before climbing into his blue Honda. "And uh, Nagi?"

Nagi looked up, "You seem like a good kid. When I bring Emiri back, I expect you to take good care of her, ok?"

Nagi nodded before a sad look struck his face, "Yeah, I'll try even harder this time…"

Shinji nodded, taking it as an acceptable answer, "In the mean time, look out for yourself. Emiri cares a lot about you from what I've heard." Nagi looked up and smiled. "See you guys later." He drove off.

-With Emiri-

She didn't want to be here. She was scared shitless and her Onee-chan wasn't there to help her, nor was her Nagi-kun. She was on her own. She had already been beaten three times with their whip, the cuts stinging with a pain that never subsided. Weren't they coming for her? Surely they were worried.

But wait, Kuukai. He was hurt. Did they decide to wait for him, then help her? Would she have to endure this pain and isolation for weeks? Months? Suddenly she couldn't stop shaking.

But wait.

This is her over-protective sister and boyfriend she was talking to herself about, they would at least be doing something at this point. Preparing, maybe? She just had to calm down. She couldn't let her parents know they were getting to her.

After she stopped shaking she realized she had re-opened some of the small cuts that had healed over.

Then she cried. She knew that she had to stay strong but she couldn't help it. The cuts burned like the Fires of Hell, she couldn't talk to anyone, and worst of all, she was starting to doubt everyone who had said they loved her.

Her cries attracted her parents.

Need I **(ominous voice from beyond! XD) **say more?

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

After the latest beating she had received for not shutting up, she fell unconscious. No longer able to support herself even though it had only been three days. No food or water had also taken their toll. Was she going to die here?

Later that day she woke up to a noise. She couldn't see what it was, she couldn't see at all. Suddenly a light appeared and she had to shield her eyes.

"Emiri?" A voice said. She looked at where the voice was coming from and blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light. Then she saw a figure and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Shinji?" She asked, the man in front of her nodded. "Onii-chan!" She yelped, jumping towards him, only to remember her cuts. She yelped but not before Shinji covered her mouth. "Shh! We don't want to alert the 'rents, remember?"

Emiri nodded, Shinji removed his hand. "But how are we gonna get out of here? I can barely move! And where's Onee-chan and Nagi-kun?" Emiri said, slightly panicked.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. And they sent me to get you. They didn't want to make anything seem more suspicious. For all they know you got captured by complete strangers. If Shedenie and Nagi went after you without talking to the police first like they'd have to, people would get suspicious. Trust me, they wanted very much to come and kick some parental butt. By the way your boyfriend looks like a girl." Shinji explained.

Emiri blushed, "Yeah I know he gets that a lot…"

After a few minutes Emiri was adjusted onto Shinji's back and he went out the way he came in, through a hidden hole he had created years ago and was hidden behind the TV that was only used to show boring shows when their parents were too lazy to crack out their torture weapons.

Unfortunately a siren sounded as he was getting up into it. "Crap!" Shinji explained, throwing Emiri in, "Just keep crawling forward!"

"But Shinji!" Emiri exclaimed. "Don't worry! I'll be fine!" Shinji said. Emiri hesitated, then slowly crawled forward, making sure not to stretch out her back much.

-Shinji-

He sat there and waited for _them_ to get here. They slammed through the door.

His mother sneered, "Well look who we had hear. Another brat!"

"Im not a brat, Mother, I'm a human being. And let me get this straight before I go. You're horrible people. You're never going to get anywhere in life and everyone is going to hate you. There is no use in people like you anyway. You're going to end up burning in hell." Shinji pushed up the TV and locked it into place in a way that his parents wont be able to figure out for a while, flung them into the isolation room, and closed the door behind him.

Now they got to see what it was like.

Shinji smiled, and walked out just in time to catch Emiri from coming out of the sneak hole.

"Come on, imoto-chan number 2. Let's get you back home." He gently placed her into his car and drove back.

At 10:41 he returned to their home. Emiri was asleep and he could see Shedenie and Nagi pacing nervously. He honked his horn and they both jumped and ran to the window. "Shinji!" They yelled and ran out the door.

"She's in the back," he explained getting out of the car, "She's sleeping and pretty beat up. Be careful." Nagi picked her up gently, "I'll get some medical wrap and disinfectant." Shedenie whispered. They had both winced, glancing at her injuries.

After Emiri was wrapped up and laid down Shedenie went and hugged Shinji, "Thank you."

"No problem." He said hugging her back. "Now come on. We all need some sleep."

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

The next morning, Everyone checked up on Emiri first thing. After a silent breakfast Shinji asked to talk to Nagi alone.

"Nagihiko, do you really love Emiri?" He asked, first thing. "Of course! I mean, we haven't known each other long, but it seems like its been lifetimes. I already know so much about her and I love everything about her. Yes she can be forgetful and clumsy but those things only make me love her more."

"So you promise to take care of her?"

Nagi nodded, "No matter what it does to my well-being."

"And you'll always love her?"

"With every inch of my soul." Nagi said, putting his hand over his heart.

"Good, but even so I'll be looking out for you Mr. Fujisaki."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

Shedenie was walking anxiously by Shinji's side. Nagi had decided to stay and look after Emiri as she and Shinji went to visit Kuukai which she was sure she was going to get kicked out of the room for a bit.

When they got there they were sent to his room immediately. They walked in and Shedenie smiled. Shinji took note of that.

Shinji noticed a young man laying on a hospital bed, he had red/orange hair and green eyes. He smiled when he noticed Shedenie.

"Kuukai!" Shedenie exclaimed rushing over, "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, love, perfectly fine." He said sweetly. After a short conversation between the two Shedenie took one look at Shinji and excused herself from the room.

"So you're Kuukai?" He asked, Kuukai nodded, "Yes. That must mean you're Shinji." He held out his hand, Shinji took it and gave it a good shake.

"Shedenie told me this happened because you pushed her out of the way from a car, correct?"

Kuukai nodded, "It was scary, I didn't know what to do and I couldn't let her die…"

"I see, so you must love her, right?"

"Of course! I mean, yeah she can be competitive and overprotective about odd things-"

"You told her something was better than Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough" Shinji asked.

"Unfortunately…but I mean that's why I love her. She's so passionate and smart and outgoing."

"So you'll take care of her?"

"Without a doubt." Kuukai answered.

"And you'll always love her?"

"No matter what happens, whatever comes our way we'll take it on together."

"Good. I'm going to be watching you though."

"I was expecting that…"

Me: AW HOW CUTE!

**Emiri: YAY! CUTE MOMENTS (even though I'm unconscious…)**

**Nagi & Kuukai: YAY SHINJI ISN'T GOING TO KILL US!**

**Shinji: Aww…I didn't get to kill anyone…**

**Me & Emiri: R&R!**


	10. Shopping

**Emiri- I'm writing the chapter.**

**Nagi- Emiri! hi!**

**Emiri- Uhh…Okay? I own nothing, but me. and my craziness….yep that's all.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

The next day Emiri woke up. Yeah that's it. She just woke up. Anyway she went down stairs, making sure she didn't trip nor bang her cast on anything. When she walked into the Kitchen she saw Shinji at the table on his laptop, drinking coffee. "Onii-tan?" Emiri said softly. Shinji looked up and smiled, "Hey imoto number 2." he said brightly, "How's it going?" "Good. My arm hurts, and my side feels like its on fire." she replied. He just sighed and rolled his eyes.

The next thing Emiri knows, arms are around her waist and a head is on her shoulder. "Good morning, Emiri." said a voice. "Good morning, Nagi!" The small girl said happily. Nagi let go of her and walked around her. As he walked around her Emiri turned around, then turned back around with a confused look o her face. Once she saw Nagi her face brightened.

The whole time Shinji sat watching. clearly happy that Nagihiko, or in Shinji's case, girly-boy, made his little sister happy. "How are you?" Nagihiko asked Emiri. "Fine! My arm hurts and my side burns but other than that, Fine!" The brunette told the purplenette.** (Is that even a word?) **"Hm…Maybe waffles will help?" Nagi asked already knowing the answer. He smiled when he heard an 'OH YEAH!!' from somewhere in the hall, and a 'yes, please' from Emiri. "Waffles it is." Nagi declared. Kuukai then ran in and tackled Nagi to the ground. "You're the best, Nagihiko!" he yelled. "K-Kuukai!" Nagi said, surprised. "Kuukai-senpai!" Emiri yelled. Shinji laughed. "Senpai? That's good." "I'm sorry." Emiri said, blushing while looking at her feet. "It's okay!" Shinji said trying to make her feel better.

"What if I made the waffles?" he asked. "NO WAY! KNOWING YOU YOU'D PROBABLY BURN DOWN THE HOUSE!" Yelled Emiri. "You are not ruining my waffles!" yelled Shedenie as she walked in. "Hi, Onee-chan!" Emiri said. "Hey, Emiri." Said Shedenie. After Nagi made breakfast, everyone ate, and every got dressed, they decided to go out to shop. **(The guys tried to go to the pool, but then Emiri played the crying card, and Nagi and Kuukai immediately said yes, while it took Shedenie to cry to get Shinji to come.)**

So they took Shinji's car to Tokyo. Nagi sat in the window, Emiri sat beside him. In front of them sat Kuukai and Shedenie and Shinji sat in the front. Driving of course. On the way there they all had laughs and jokes. The laughs were mostly produced by Emiri making mistakes in pronouncing stuff.

When they finally got there Emiri and Shedenie toke off. Shinji ended up buying Emiri a hamster. Kuukai ended up buying Shedenie a bunny. Nagi was getting food. Emiri's hamster was gray with a white ear, and a white patch on it eyes and belly. Shedenie's bunny was orange with green eyes, like Kuukai. He laughed about that, then said "Might as well name it after me!". She didn't, she named her Pumpkin. They bought food, and cages. Emiri's hamster ended up being named Smokey.

When they found Nagi, Emiri ran over and showed him Smokey. He laughed than said she was cute. After that they decided to go to two more stores then back home. Emiri and Shedenie got clothes, while Kuukai, Nagi, and Shinji did too.

When they got home, Kuukai helped Shedenie set up the cage for pumpkin, while Nagi helped Emiri set hers up.

_**Kuudenie!**_

"Okay…. that goes here….Done!" Kuukai said. "Great! Now let's see if pumpkin likes it." Shedenie said. "Looks like she does." said Kuukai as pumpkin started hopping around the cage. "Thank you Kuukai." Said a smiling Shedenie. "No problem!" he said with his trademark thumbs up and smile.

_**Nagiri!**_

"DONE!" They both yelled together. "Let's see if Smokey will like it." Emiri said while picking up the hamster. After she put her in Smokey started to run on her wheel. "She likes it!" Emiri said. Nagi just smiled. "Let's go." He said. Then they all sat in the living room and talked until they went to bed.

_It doesn't matter if you think you love them. Only if you know._

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-**

**Emiri- Done!**

**Nagi- I liked it**

**Shedenie- Darn…. now I want an orange bunny named Pumpkin. Or just a pumpkin.**

**Emiri- I know! XD!**

**Kuukai- Review!**

**Shinji- Or I'll kill you!**


	11. Talent Show

**Emiri- Hi! I'm writing this because Onee-chan is busy working on missing.**

**Suu- and she is sick, but is still writing this, Desu!**

**Nagi- So be grateful!**

**Emiri- *whispers* don't. It makes me feel bad!**

**We own nothing, but Shedenie owns Me, Her, and The idea of this cute story.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**

"I can't believe we missed the talent show!" sighed Emiri. "Its okay, Emiri-pii~!" said Yaya. They were all at the Royal Garden. Who was there you ask? Well: Ikuto, Utau, Amu, Kairi, Hikaru, Kuukai, Nagihiko, Shedenie, Emiri, and Shinji. Rima would've been there…but she had business to take care off.

"Hey, let's have a Talent show!" said Utau. "I'm out." said, Ikuto, Amu, Shinji, Yaya, Hikaru and Kairi. "Looks like it's us five. Nagi, Emiri, Kuukai, Shedenie. Emiri will go on, then Shedenie. Then Nagi and Emiri, and after them Shedenie and Kuukai. After all that is done, Nagi will go and once he is finished Kuukai. Clear?" said Utau. "But wait…What about you?" asked Shedenie. "Oh, I just wanted to see if you wanted to do it! Anyway let's go!" said Utau.

"Where's Tadase?" asked Amu. "Oh, well I smacked him into next week. He'll be back next Tuesday." said Shedenie. (Kudos to '_Everybody hates Chris')_

"Let's start!" yelled Utau. "Emiri you're up!" "O-okay!" yelled a nervous sounding Emiri.

When Emiri came out she was wearing a purple knee length spaghetti strap what had a heart shape cut, and blue dots on it. Her hair was down with a blue head band and she wore blue flats. She walked over to the piano and sat down.

Then Shedenie came out in knee length pink and black strapless dress. It had frills under it which puffed it out. It had a pink waist ribbon, with a black lace design on it. It was pink with black plaid. She wore black peep toe heels.

Then Emiri started play a very pretty ballad on the piano.

_Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight_

Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight

_And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight

Well, now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

Shedenie started singing here, with Emiri.

_  
__And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning

_{Lullaby for a stormy night- Vienna teng}_

"Amazing! Okay judges how were they?" asked Yaya. The judges are, Utau, Amu, and Shinji. "7." said Utau. "10." said Amu. "8" said Shinji. "Okay, so Emiri-pii your score is; 25/30!" said Yaya. "Okay now it's….Shedenie! You're up!"

_[Spoken] Fiyero!  
[Sung] Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

Let his flesh not be torn  
Let his blood leave no stain  
Though they beat him  
Let him feel no pain  
Let his bones never break  
And however they try  
To destroy him  
Let him never die...  
Let him never die...

Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka:

What good is this chanting?  
I don't even know what I'm reading!  
I don't even know what trick I ought to try  
Fiyero, where are you?  
Already dead, or bleeding?  
One more disaster I can add to my  
Generous supply?

No good deed goes unpunished  
No act of charity goes unresented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
That's my new creed  
My road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead  
No good deed  
Goes unpunished!

Nessa  
Doctor Dillamond  
Fiyero  
Fiyero!!

One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention:  
Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why

No good deed goes unpunished  
All helpful urges should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well -  
Well, look at what well-meant did:  
All right, enough - so be it  
So be it, then:  
Let all Oz be agreed  
I'm wicked through and through  
Since I cannot succeed  
Fiyero, saving you  
I promise no good deed  
Will I attempt to do again  
Ever again  
No good deed  
Will I do again!

_{No good deed-Wicked-Idina Menzel.}_

After that everyone clapped. "Wow! Judges how was she?!" said Yaya. "10." said Utau. "10." said Amu. "10." said Shinji. "That's 30/30!" said Yaya .Shedenie just blushed and went back stage. When she met up with Kuukai he asked, "So…who's this "Fiyero" kid?" Shedenie laughed and told him it's from Wicked a cool play.

Then they all got changed. Emiri was now wearing a halter dress. It was royal purple. The neck shape was a heart and it gather in the middle of the ditch, with a diamond. It came down to the knee and was longer by a little in the back. It flared a little and had black tulle that was a little longer then the dress. She had her hair in a high ponytail, with two pieces on the side of her head out, clipped with a black flower, and had black heels.

Shedenie had her hair in a messy bun with red chopsticks. The dress was red and strapless. Where Emiri's had a diamond hers had a black flower and the dress had a piece of red fabric come around and gather there from both sides. It fell down to the floor with the rest of the dress. She had ruby earring and a necklace. She wore Black pumps. She also had on red elbow length gloves with a black beaded bracelet over it on her right arm. She also had light make-up on.

When the music started for Emiri and Nagi's song (Kuukai and Nagi were in Shirts and pants. It looks formal) they both went out and starting traditionally dancing.

{Hana Tegami- Flower letter}

_Emiri: futsuri yuku kisetsu WA itsumo_

_Isogi hashide doko e iku no_

_Kaze gasotto mado WO tataki_

_Tooi kuni no tabi e isaou_

_Sukoshi rusu Ni suru WA ne_

_Nakanaide _

_Yubikiri shiyou _

_Kitto aeru WA_

_Hitotsu futatsu hanabira WA_

_Horori chiri yuku no Ni_

_Hanare gataki omoide WO _

_Hitori nagame teita_

_Deai wakare mata deai_

_Hito mo Meguro keredo_

_Kimi to sugosu kono toki WA_

_Daiji Na kakaramono_

_Zutto wasurenai WA _

They stopped traditionally dancing.

_Nagihiko: Itsunomani Oto Na Ni naru _

_Both: Kimi mo boku mo kawatteku_

_Nagihiko: Ima ijou shiri taku naru_

_Both: are mo kore mo suki Ni naru _

_Nagihiko: Zutto (Emiri: zutto~) sono mama de ite (Emiri: ketei)_

_Nagihiko: Negau kedo_

_Boku WA boku WO_

_Both: Sagashi hajimeru _

_Nagihiko: Suki Na mono ikutsu datte_

_Atte mo kamawanai_

_Sunao Ni kanjiru kokoro_

_Taisetsu Ni shitai yo_

_Donna boku mo boku datte_

_Mune WO hareru you Ni_

_Itsuka kitto mitsukeru SA_

_Yuruginaki omoi WO _

_Hitotsu hitotsu hanabira WA_

_Chigau katachi dakedo_

_Minna atsume Te tsunagereba_

_Hitotsu no yume Ni naru _

_Itsu no (Emiri: Itsu no~) toki mo kawaranai_

_Hana no utsukushi SA yo( Emiri: Utsukushi SA yo)_

_Furikaereba furusato WA _

_yasashiku kaotteru_

_Both: Itsumo matte iru yo_

_Koko de mata aou ne_

"YAY! Judges, what do you think?!" said Yaya. "9." stated Utau. "8." said Amu. "10." said Shinji. "27/30." said Yaya. "One more group. Kuukai and Shedenie!" stated Utau.

They both walked on stage.

_Shedenie: Anything you can do I can do better  
......I can do anything better than you  
Kuukai: No, you can't  
Shedenie: Yes, I can  
Kuukai: No, you can't  
Shedenie: Yes, I can  
Kuukai: No, you can't  
Shedenie: Yes, I can, yes, I can_

Kuukai: Anything you can be I can be greater  
......Sooner or later I'm greater than you  
Shedenie: No, you're not  
Kuukai: Yes, I am  
Shedenie: No, you're not  
Kuukai: Yes, I am  
Shedenie: No, you're not  
Kuukai: Yes, I am, yes I am

Kuukai: I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge  
Shedenie: I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow  
Kuukai: I can live on bread and cheese  
Shedenie: And only on that?  
Kuukai: Yes  
Shedenie: So can a rat

Kuukai: Any note you can reach I can go higher  
Shedenie: I can sing anything higher than you  
Kuukai: No, you can't  
Shedenie: Yes, I can  
Kuukai: No, you can't  
Shedenie: Yes, I can  
Kuukai: No, you can't  
Shedenie: Yes, I can  
Kuukai: No, you can't  
Shedenie: Yes, I can  
Kuukai: No, you can't  
Shedenie: Yes, I can

Shedenie: Anything you can buy I can buy cheaper  
......I can buy anything cheaper than you  
Kuukai: Fifty cents  
Shedenie: Forty cents  
Kuukai: Thirty cents  
Shedenie: Twenty cents  
Kuukai: No, you can't  
Shedenie: Yes, I can, yes, I can

Kuukai: Anything you can say I can say softer  
Shedenie: I can say anything softer than you  
Kuukai: No, you can't  
Shedenie: Yes, I can  
Kuukai: No, you can't  
Shedenie: Yes, I can  
Kuukai: No, you can't  
Shedenie: Yes, I can, yes, I can

Kuukai: I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker  
Shedenie: I can do it quicker and get even sicker  
Kuukai: I can open any safe  
Shedenie: Without being caught?  
Kuukai: Sure  
Shedenie: That's what I thought (you crook)

Kuukai: Any note you can hold I can hold longer  
Shedenie: I can hold any note longer than you  
Kuukai: No, you can't  
Shedenie: Yes, I can  
Kuukai: No, you can't  
Shedenie: Yes, I can  
Kuukai: No, you can't  
Shedenie: Yes, I can, yes, I can  
Kuukai: No, you can't - yes, you can

Shedenie: Anything you can wear I can wear better  
......In what you wear I'd look better than you  
Kuukai: In my coat  
Shedenie: In your vest  
Kuukai: In my shoes  
Shedenie: In your hat  
Kuukai: No, you can't  
Shedenie: Yes, I can, yes, I can

Kuukai: Anything you can say I can say faster  
Shedenie: I can say anything faster than you  
Kuukai: Noyoucan't  
Shedenie: YesIcan  
Kuukai: Noyoucan't  
Shedenie: YesIcan  
Kuukai: Noyoucan't  
Shedenie: YesIcan  
Kuukai: Noyoucan't  
Shedenie: YesIcan

Kuukai: I can jump a hurdle  
Shedenie: I can wear a girdle  
Kuukai: I can knit a sweater  
Shedenie: I can fill it better  
Kuukai: I can do most anything  
Shedenie: Can you bake a pie?  
Kuukai: No  
Shedenie: Neither can I

Kuukai: Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter  
Shedenie: I can sing anything sweeter than you  
Kuukai: No, you can't  
Shedenie: Yes, I can  
Kuukai: No, you can't  
Shedenie: Oh, yes, I can  
Kuukai: No, you can't  
Shedenie: Yes, I can  
Kuukai: No, you can't  
Shedenie: Yes, I can  
Kuukai: No, you can't, can't, can't  
Shedenie: Yes, I can, can, can, can  
Kuukai: No, you can't  
Shedenie: Yes, I can

_{Anything you can do I can do better- 'Annie get your gun'}_

"Very good!" said Utau. "I give it an 8." "9" said Amu. "8." said Shinji. "That's…….25/30!" said Yaya. "Wait, why are you giving us scores?!" asked Kuukai. "We were bored." said Amu. "Anyway Nagihiko your turn." said Shinji. "Wait they're singing?" asked Emiri. "Yes. For you two." said Nagi to Emiri smiling.

{Beautiful soul- Jesse McCartney}

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul, your beautiful soul

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe, do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul, beautiful soul  
Your beautiful soul

"9." said Utau. "10." said Amu. "10." said Shinji. "That's 29/30!" said Yaya, "Kuukai's turn!" "I'm doing cry by James blunt." He said. "THAT'S CHEATING! IT'S SHORT!" yelled Shedenie. "OH WELL!" Kuukai yelled back.

{Cry- James Blunt}

_I have seen peace. I have seen pain,  
Resting on the shoulders of your name.  
Do you see the truth through all their lies?  
Do you see the world through troubled eyes?  
And if you want to talk about it anymore,  
Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder,  
I'm a friend._

I have seen birth. I have seen death.  
Lived to see a lover's final breath.  
Do you see my guilt? Should I feel fright?  
Is the fire of hesitation burning bright?  
And if you want to talk about it once again,  
On you I depend. I'll cry on your shoulder.  
You're a friend.

You and I have been through many things.  
I'll hold on to your heart.  
I wouldn't cry for anything,  
But don't go tearing your life apart.

I have seen fear. I have seen faith.  
Seen the look of anger on your face.  
And if you want to talk about what will be,  
Come and sit with me, and cry on my shoulder,  
I'm a friend.  
And if you want to talk about it anymore,  
Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder,  
I'm a friend.

"Happy?" he asked. "7." said Utau. "WHA!?" yelled Kuukai. "9." stated Amu. Kuukai shrugged. "8." Kuukai chuckled. "That's…..24/30!" said Yaya. "The scores are; Kuukai: 49/60, Shedenie: 55/60, Emiri: 52/60, and Nagihiko: 56/60! NAGI WINS!" said Kairi.

_**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**_

When everyone went home Shedenie saw they needed food items and stuff. "Hey I need to go shopping because someone keeps eating everything." she told them once they were all in the living room. "I'm sorry!" said Emiri. "Yeah, yeah. Well I'm going shopping…….Nagi, want to come?" she asked. "Sure!" he replied. Once they were gone Emiri went outside. Shinji and Kuukai would check on her and see she was trying to shoot a basketball in a basket.

"Hey we should prank call her!" said Kuukai. Shinji agreed, so they called her cell, using *67 to hide their real phone number.

(Italics are Emiri. bold is Kuukai & Shinji, The idiots.)

_Hello_

**Hi Emiri's brain, I can see your still in America call me back when you get home, BYE!**

_Wh-_

_beep-beep-beep._

When Shedenie and Nagi came back Emiri told on Kuukai and Shinji. Shedenie ran downstairs and chased them. Nagi stayed with Emiri.

**Kuudenie and Shinji XD**

"DAMMIT GET BACK HERE!" yelled Shedenie. "NO!" yelled the other two. When Shedenie finally got Kuukai Shinji started laughing. "Dude you got caught! Ahahahahahaha! You-you got cau-"and then he fell. There stood Nagi. He had an English book in his raised arm. "Hm. I guess English is useful, right?" he said looking at Shedenie while Kuukai gaped at the scene.

**/-/-/-/-/-\-\-\-\-\-\**

**Emiri- OMG! Done! It took 3 days!**

**Shedenie- and many yells!**

**Nagi-please review!**

**Kuukai- you get a Kuukai cookie!**

**Shedenie- I WANT! I WANT!**

**Shinji- Wooow.**


	12. Cute moments

**Emiri- HI!**

**Ikuto- Oh Joy!**

**Nagi- Hello!**

**Emiri- Yeah okay, DISCLAIMER!**

**Bob the French dude- (in French accent) Emiri owns rien.**

**Shedenie- He said nothing.**

**Kuukai- SPEAKS ENGLISH!**

* * *

It was a rainy day. "Ew." said Emiri. Everyone looked at her. "What? I don't like rain!" she said defensively. They were driving home in Shinji's car from school. Well, actually Shedenie called Shinji and told him to come pick them up or he will stay/live somewhere else. So when they got home here's what happened:

Everyone was doing homework, except Shinji, he was reading (Surprising I know!). "CRAP!" they all heard Shedenie yell. Kuukai went into the kitchen and found Shedenie putting her finger under the faucet with cold water coming out. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" she said. Kuukai went over. "What is it?" he asked. "I burnt my hand on the evil oven. THEY ALL HATE ME!" she replied.

Kuukai sighed. "You are not allowed to cook anymore." "Then who is?" she asked?" I don't know! Nagi? Emiri? Shi-"he got cut off though by Shedenie, "NO! NO! NO! SHINJI IS NOT ALLOWED TO COOK! Emiri and Nagi can!" "FINE!" He said. "FINE!" She replied. Then Kuukai looked at her hand. "Are you alright?" He asked in a gentler tone. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." she answered, "It just stings." Then Kuukai got this devilish grin on his face. "Maybe I can make it better." He said. Right when she was going to reply Kuukai swept down and kissed her, full on the lips. Of course, Shedenie kissed back. "Ahem." They heard. "If you guys are done lip-locking I would like to get some chocolate milk, please?" A sweet voice asked from the doorway. Kuukai and Shedenie pulled back, surprised by the interruption. Kuukai just answered her saying "Huh? Oh yeah, umm sure." while Shedenie glared. When Kuukai left and before Shedenie left Emiri smirked at her. "Tehe." She said WAY too innocently.

* * *

A few minutes later Emiri came back out with a glass of chocolate milk. They all went back to work. A few minutes after that Emiri said, "Oh, by the way Shinji, I caught Kuukai-senpai and Onee-chan kissing in the kitchen." she said simply. Kuukai and Shedenie just looked at her like :O. "WHAT!" Shinji said, glaring. Nagihiko just laughed.

"Shedenie," Shinji said warningly, "You have one minute to explain."

"It was just a kiss Onii-tan…" Shedenie answered, trying to be cute and innocent like Emiri (FAILED).

"Yeah," Kuukai added, wrapping his arms around her waist, "It's not like we haven't before. OW!" Kuukai exclaimed after a . faced Shedenie slapped him. Shinji paled, and glared at Kuukai. "You're dead meat."

Kuukai instantaneously let go and ran as fast as he could, but before Shinji could chase him, Shedenie grabbed him, "Please Onii-tan? Don't do this…"

Shinji sighed and grumbled before saying, "You really love him?" Shedenie nodded, "Fine…" he answered, she let go of him before hugging him, "I love you Onii-tan!" He muttered something like "Yeah yeah…" before Shedenie went to get Kuukai.

Later on after they all finished their homework (and after Shedenie got Kuukai back muttering something along the lines of "Kuukai, I love you but I swear you can be so dumb sometimes!"), they decided to just do whatever. So Kuukai and Shedenie went up to his room to "talk". "You do know that they most likely are making out, right, Onii-tan?" Emiri asked Shinji. Shinji's face: XO. Emiri giggled and went to feed Smokey. Shinji and Nagi were left alone.

"So, have you been taking care of my little sister?" Shinji asked, getting straight to the point. "I think so. I never let anything harm her, and I make sure she's extra happy." said Nagi. "Good." said Shinji. Emiri came back down. They all stood in the foyer when Emiri spoke up, "Um, Nagi…Can you teach me how to shoot a basketball?" she asked, quite embarrassed. "Sure!" he said. Those two went outside. Every now and then Shinji would look out and see Nagi helping her.

Kuukai and Shedenie came down. "Must….Murder….Nagihiko…For…..Pervertedness…….Towards….Little…..Sister!" She said, clearly VERY mad. "Why?" Shinji asked. Kuukai sighed." Because before your evil parents took her, Shedenie asked Nagi if he would take care of her. He said yes. Then when he was about to leave he said' don't worry though, if anything happens to her, we'll get married and have two kids. Of course she just remembered this now." He explained. "Well then Imoto numbers Uno, take a look outside." Shinji said smiling.

When Shedenie looked outside, her anger calmed. "Just….not now." she said. Kuukai looked out too. "Aw, even I think that's cute." he said. "Yeah. Well anyway we should have dinner." said Shedenie.

* * *

After dinner they all went to bed. Once everyone was ready, Emiri slipped into Nagi's room. "Nagi?" she whispered. She heard movement and stiffened, until she felt arms bring her into a hug. "Yes?" Came the hushed reply, very close to her ear. "I-I'm scared…." she trailed off. "It's okay, I'm here." he answered. Then he led her to his bed. Once Nagihiko laid down Emiri got in after him. He then covered them up and hugged her again. They both fell into a peaceful, sleep.

* * *

Once everyone was in bed, Shedenie walked into Kuukai's room. "Kuukai." she stated. Kuukai grabbed her from behind, and pushed her onto the bed. "Found you…" he said, humorously. Shedenie giggled then snuggled into the blankets and fell asleep. The last thing she remembered was Kuukai crawling onto the bed after her and holding her close, before he fell asleep. He also mumbled something like, "I love you, Shedenie…" before falling into a nice deep slumber, dreaming about whatever the Kuukai's of the world dream about.

* * *

**Emiri- DONE!**

**Shedenie- FINALLY! It took forever to write THIS?**

**Emiri- YOU WANNA REWRITE IT? GO AHEAD!**

**Shedenie- MAYBE I WILL!**

**Emiri- *starts crying* FINE! **

**Shedenie- UGH! Review please!**

**Kuukai- She's a Drama Queen**

**Shedenie- Watch it…..**


	13. A letter

**Emiri: HI! I'm bored and Onee-chan is typing up another chapter to 'unrequited love'.**

**Nagi: Oh joy…**

**Onee-chan owns nothing! :)**

* * *

"GUYS! Mail's here!" Shedenie called to everyone. As they all come into the living room, Shedenie passed the mail to whomever it was addressed to. "What's this?" Kuukai asked. He tore open his letter. "Dudes! I got accepted into that private sports school in America!" He said excitedly. "Me too!" Nagi said.

"I…I'm gonna take a walk, 'k, Nee-chan, Nii-chan?" Emiri said. "'K." "Ok." They said. Emiri grabbed her purple iPod Nano and grabbed her navy blue pea coat. It was late fall, early winter, so it was getting colder. Once Emiri had the coat on she left, after grabbing her cell phone, and key to the house.

* * *

On the other hand Shedenie went to the kitchen and out the back door. She walked down to the old swings. She sat down and slowly started to swing. She was to into her thoughts about Kuukai leaving to realize that someone was coming up behind her. She then felt something warm on her shoulders. "Are you okay?" Kuukai asked. "Yeah…." she replied.

Kuukai sat down on the swing beside her and started to swing at her pace. "Do you think I should go?" He asked Shedenie. "Yes…..sure……..maybe……I don't know………..no…" she whispered the 'no', but Kuukai heard.

He sat up and pulled her into a hug as he saw her start to cry. "Then I won't." He whispered into her ear, as she cried on him. "D-don't l-le-leave m-me!" She sobbed. "I won't….I promise I won't." Kuukai then started to whisper comforting words to her.

What they didn't know was that someone was watching them from the kitchen window. Shinji smiled to himself as he mumbled something, only for his ears only," They make a great couple."

_**,',',',',',',','Emiri~,',',',',',',',',',','**_

Emiri walked around the neighborhood. She didn't know, though, that she was being followed. By whom, well, you'll just have to wait and see. As she was walking she turned her iPod on. Then she switched on the song 'My life would suck without you' by Kelly Clarkson. It fit so well!

As Emiri walked by a dark alley a pair of arms grabbed her. She tried to scream but her cries were muffled by a hand pressed to her mouth. "Sh! don't worry, I won't hurt you! Yet…" Slurred a masculine voice. Emiri started crying, until she felt the hand let go of her mouth. She was so scarred she just backed away, but with her luck slammed into a wall. She saw Nagihiko there fighting the drunken man. Emiri fell to the floor crying.

She turned her music up louder. Now it was 'You belong with me' by Taylor Swift. Once the song ended arms wrapped around her small frame, and a pair of hands toke out her headphones. "N-Nagi?" Emiri choked out. "Sh…It's okay. I'm here." he whispered. He hugged her closer as she wrapped her arms tighter around him and sobbed on his shoulder.

After awhile Emiri fell asleep, so Nagi carried her in his arms. Once he got to their house he knocked with his foot. Shedenie answered. "*gasp*Nagi! W-what happened!?" she asked. But Nagi just walked up the winding staircase, all the while carrying Emiri in his arms. Once he got to her bedroom he set her down in her bed. While he was leaving he looked back and decided that maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt. He crawled in beside her and gathered her in his arms.

* * *

The next day Kuukai and Shedenie decided to go to the Amusement park. When they got there, Kuukai and Shedenie wanted to go on everything. But one obstacle was in the way. "Hey pretty lady, Wanna hang at my place?" asked this really obnoxious guy. "Hm, let me think….Uh NO!" Shedenie said. When she started to walk off the weirdo grabbed her and started pulling her off somewhere. "Hey! She said no!" Kuukai called after them. He then grabbed Shedenie and ran off with her.

They ended up in front of the house. "I'm sorry about that, Shedenie." Kuukai said, bowing. Shedenie Blushed, "Uh…Um- I mean I-it's okay!" she said stuttering. Then they went inside. Once inside they saw Emiri and Nagihiko sitting on the couch watching T.V. Well Nagihiko was. Emiri was reading Eclipse.

"Hi Onee-chan, Kuukai-senpai!" Emiri said. "Are you okay!" They said at the same time. Emiri giggled, and when she did Nagihiko smiled. "Ha-ha! I'm perfectly fine, Thanks to Nagi!" Emiri then stared at Shedenie, because she was staring at her. "NO SPOILERS!" Emiri yelled at her. "DAMMIT!" Shedenie yelled, running upstairs with her hand over her mouth. The guys just looked at her. "She has spoiled every book for me so far." Emiri said. "Oh…" They said. "So…what happened?" Kuukai asked. Then Emiri explained what happened**:**

"Well, as I was walking by a really dark alley some drunken guy grabbed me and told me that he wasn't going to hurt me yet. I tried to scream but his hand covered my mouth. But Nagi came and saved me, but I was so scared so I backed up but ran into a wall. I fell on my knees and started crying. Once Nagihiko beat the guy up he hugged me and told me that it was okay and that he was there for me. Then I guess I fell asleep and he carried me home." She explained, while Shinji, Kuukai and Shedenie, from the tops of the stairs, were listening. Even Nagi was listening to the parts that he didn't know happened. He blushed at the part about him hugging her, because everyone looked at him. He also now wished he killed the guy.

"AW! So cute!" Shedenie yelled, she ran over and hugged Nagi. "You're the best Ototo-san EVER!" She said. Nagi blushed, "Ehehe…" he laughed nervously. Kuukai laughed nervously, "I'll just take her away now...and give you guys some alone time..." and then they left to go to Kuukai's room. Shinji thought for a few. "OH CRAP! WHAT ARE THEY DOING UP THERE ALONE!" He yelled. Then he ran up to Kuukai's room, only to find it was….locked?

"Shedenie! Kuukai! You open this damn door RIGHT NOW!" he screamed. Shedenie opened it. "What?" She asked venomously." What are you doing?!" He questioned. "Talking." Sh replied. Her answers all being one worded. "Fine." He stormed off grumbling.

**,',',',',','What really happened,',',',',',',','**

"You kn-" Shedenie got cut off as Kuukai kissed her passionately on the lips. He pushed her against the wall, trapping her in-between his arms. He was just about too asked for entrance when: "BANG, BANG, BANG!" went the door.

* * *

Once Shinji left Kuukai look at Shedenie with a devilish look. He walked a little closer and kissed her again. He backed her towards the wall once again, and this time DID beg for entrance, which she gladly gave. Kuukai roamed her mouth and marked her as his. Then Shedenie did the same to him. Finally they pulled apart, due to lack of air. Then Kuukai kissed her again.

**,',','',',' ,',',',',','Downstairs with Emiri and Nagi,',',',',',' ,',',',',','**

"Are….Are you going to go to that school…?" Emiri asked very quietly. Nagi looked at her, then walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer. "Does this answer your question?" She never got to ask, because suddenly his lips were on her in a loving kiss. She kissed back, while she wove her arms around his neck. Nagihiko pulled her closer, and their bodies molded together. Nagihiko begged for entrance. Emiri hesitated but complied. Nagihiko marked her as his, while she did the same. They pulled apart for air, and Emiri blushed 6 shades of red. Nagi smiled and hugged her. Then he said something you would never expect him to say. "You know, with your hair, and height, you look like a mouse." "HEY!" she said. "What!? A very cute, adorable, sexy," she glared" sweet, loving, mouse!" he said. Emiri sighed.

They then heard giggling, and the door close quickly. "ONEE-CHAN! ONII-TAN! KUUKAI!" Emiri yelled.

* * *

**Emiri: ALL DONE! A very long chapter for all of you guys!**

**Nagihiko: And lots of Kisses!**

**Shedenie: *blush***

**Kuukai: *Hug, then kiss***

**Shedenie*blush more***

**R&R**


	14. Saiko Kareshi?

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome back to Nagi and Kuukai New Love Adventure!**

**Emiri: She's finally writing this story again!**

**Me: In today's chapter, a new plot is going to be revealed!**

**Emiri: Why are you talking like a narrator, Onee-chan?**

**Me: I dunno, 'cause I felt like it,**

**Emiri: … That's good enough for me! Boys?**

**Boys: Aangsfan does not own Shugo Chara**

**^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^**

So after a rather…eventful day, everyone returned back to school the next morning except for Shinji.

"God…I am so tired!" Shedenie complained, leaning onto Kuukai for support. "Me too…" Emiri said. "Maybe it's because you were up all night reading Eclipse." Nagi said.

Emiri glared, "It was a good book."

"Was it good? Did you like it?" Shedenie asked, letting go of Kuukai and grabbing Emiri away from Nagi. "Heck yes! Do you remember the part where…" And the girls were lead into an intense discussion about Eclipse while the boys stood behind not understanding a WORD they were saying…

-first class of the day (K&S)-

The couple was sitting next to each other talking animatedly about something when the teacher clapped his hands. "Alright everyone, before we start the lesson for today I'd like to introduce a new student." Suddenly the classroom starting talking again. "Please welcome Saiko Kareshi." The teacher motioned towards the door as a boy with black hair and violet eyes walked in. Shedenie went rigid, especially when she noticed that the last open seat was next to her.

"Shedenie?" Kuukai said, noticing her uneasiness. "Is something wrong? Do you know that guy?" He asked. Shedenie nodded her head. "What did he do?" He asked, suddenly getting protective. "He's…my ex-boyfriend." Shedenie said. Kuukai looked at her in shock, "You never told me you had an ex-boyfriend…"

"That's because he's not someone I like to remember…" Kuukai glared at Saiko as he looked at Shedenie rather...well…creepily. "What did he do." He asked. "Is there something you'd like to talk to the class about Mr. Souma and Ms. Yamagoto?" Said the teacher.

"No, sensei." They both said. "Good, now Mr. Kareshi would you mind sitting next to Ms. Yamagoto?"

"No problem." Saiko said. And with that the teacher went on with the lesson.

"Hey, Nie." Saiko said, turning to Shedenie. "Don't call me that…" Shedenie said. "Aw, come on, we haven't seen each other in ages! You can at least say 'Hi' to me, can't you?" He said scooting towards Shedenie in a way that made both her and Kuukai uncomfortable. "Hi." She said. "See that wasn't so hard." He said as Shedenie scooted over, closer to Kuukai. "Who's this kid?" Saiko asked, noticing Kuukai.

"This is Kuukai. My boyfriend." She said, emphasizing the 'boyfriend.' Saiko nodded, then turned around to do his work, then whispered, "I guess I'll just have to work harder on getting you back."

Shedenie and Kuukai glared.

-Lunch-

Shedenie was squished between her ex and current boyfriend. Emiri and Nagi sat across from them, Emiri looking at Shedenie sympathetically. "Who is that?" Nagi whispered to Emiri, "That's Saiko, he was Shedenie's ex-boyfriend." She whispered back. Nagi looked at her confused, "He's not someone she likes to remember." Nagi just looked at her more confused. She shrugged, "That's all Onee-chan told me too."

"So, Nie," Saiko started, Shedenie shivering at the way he said 'Nie'. "How have you liked it since you left me?"

"It's been a lot more peaceful…" Shedenie said, Kuukai's arm held protectively around her waist. Saiko laughed, "Yeah believe what you want, Nie."

"Can't you see she doesn't like being called 'Nie'?" Kuukai said suddenly. Saiko only glared, "You're just jealous 'cause you don't have a nickname for her."

Kuukai glared back, "Because unlike you I respect her and her boundaries."

The two continued to glare at each other with Shedenie sitting uncomfortably in the middle. "Would Saiko Kareshi please come to the office? Saiko Kareshi, please come to the office." A voice said on the overcom. Saiko stopped glaring, "I guess I'll see you around, _Nie." _He said, putting his arm around her shoulder and sliding it of delicately leaving uncomfortable goosebumps where his hands had swept across her. She shivered again.

"Onee-chan, what did Saiko do to you?" Emiri asked. "I don't wanna talk about it…" Shedenie said, playing with her uneaten lunch. "But, Onee-chan-"

"She doesn't want to talk about it right now, Emiri. You should let it go." Nagi explained to her before Kuukai could say anything. Emiri nodded, "I'm sorry Onee-chan."

"It's ok, Emiri." She said.

-That night-

Everyone had gone to their rooms after school. Everyone was in a lighter mood since none of them had seen Saiko the rest of the day.

Kuukai and Nagi had no homework so Kuukai was outside trying to teach Nagihiko how to play soccer (in turn that Nagi got to teach Kuukai basketball). Emiri was in the kitchen supervising Shinji as he cooked dinner (it was about time he learned). And Shedenie was in her room doing homework.

"What the flip do they mean by that? Ugh! I'll never get this stupid math problem!" She cried out in frustration. "I can help…" Said a voice at her window. Shedenie looked up in surprise and saw Saiko there.

"S-Saiko, w-w-what are y-you doing here?" She asked, getting off of her bed and moving towards the door. Before she could open it, however, Saiko ran up behind her and pinned her against a wall. "Now, Nie, there's no need to run away." Shedenie was speechless, not in the 'Omigawd no way!' kind of speechless, you know the speechless you get when a guy proposes to you or some other good news like that? Yeah she was the kind of speechless as in scared. "Now that you're boyfriends gone we have some…things to discuss." He said. "L-Like what?" She whispered.

"Well you see, I came all the way here to see you so I would like it if you gave me an explanation as to why you A. Broke up with me and B. You're already with another guy." Saiko said. Shedenie finally got the strength to push him away and run to the other side of the room. "Y-You know v-very well w-w-why I broke up w-with you!" She stuttered. "A-And I got a n-new boyf-friend because he-he's ten times better then you!" She said. Nearly shouting the last part.

"Really, now?" He said, walking towards her like a lion stalking its prey. Before Shedenie noticed she had been backed up into a corner. "Because I think that you were just lonely and you wanted me back." He said.

"N-No! I really love Kuukai and-" Before she could finish her sentence his lips were on hers. She screeched, and tried to push him off but her wouldn't let go. His hands were under her shirt when she was finally able to pull away and scream. "Let go, let go!" She screamed, shoving and crying. A bunch of footsteps were heard coming up the stairs as Saiko glared towards the door then back at her. "I'm going to get you back, Nie. Whether you like it or not." He said as he left out the window, jumping down two floors.

Shedenie leaned against that corner and covered her tear-stained face as she fell to the floor and sobbed. Kuukai and Shinji were the first to run in, Emiri and Nagihiko closely behind.

"Shedenie!" Kuukai said, running towards her and putting his arms around her, Shinji on the other side. "Shedenie, love, what happened?" He asked. "Come on imoto-chan, tell us." Shinji said.

"Onee-chan, could this have something to do with…Saiko?" Emiri asked. Shedenie nodded and Shinji's hands were suddenly tight against her, "Saiko…he's back?" He asked. Emiri nodded.

Shinji growled, "I'm gonna kill him!"

"What do you mean, Onii-tan?" Emiri asked.

"What did he do to Shedenie?" Kuukai asked, pulling Shedenie into his lap. Shedenie just sobbed into his shirt.

"I'm not sure what he did this time, but I know the reason she broke up with him was because he almost raped her." Shinji's hands were now balled up into fists. Emiri looked shocked as Nagi held her and Kuukai just held onto Shedenie tighter, whispering soothing things into her ear.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Shinji shouted, looking at the window. "…Can I join you?" Emiri asked, Nagi looked at her, shocked. "I never knew what Saiko did to Onee-chan and now that I do…I don't like seeing Onee-chan hurt!" Emiri continued. "Neither do I…" Nagi said.

"She doesn't deserve this…" Kuukai said looking up with a pained expression, "We'll do something though. I promise." Shinji said, going back to Shedenie and hugging her. Nagi and Emiri joined the hug too.

No one had a very good sleep that night.

**Me: 0.0**

**Kuukai: XO **

**Emiri: O.o**

**Nagi: :O **

**Shinji: HOLY MUFFINS! REALLY AANGSFAN/ SHEDENIE!?!**

**Me: I know…it's suckish…**

**Shinji: It's only suckish 'cause it's depressing! **

**Me: Oh, wah! Press the super sexyfine green button!**


	15. Festival

**Me: Hey guys sorry it's been so long!**

**Emiri: She mostly got caught up in her new Sims 3!**

**Me: It's awesome! **** Plus I had Thespians (Drama competition thing) Which my group failed epically on… v.v then we got our Christmas tree! **

**Emiri: And they still have two boxes left of ornaments!**

**Me: That STILL won't fit on my ginormous tree!**

**Emiri: LOLZ! **

**Me: Then I had school…then last Saturday was my birthday party…then MORE school…then winter break started... Anywho, without further ado Nagi and Kuukai chapter 15!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Nagi & Kuukai: Not only did we just randomly appear! But we get to do the disclaimer! Aangsfan does NOT own Shugo Chara!**

**Me: And just so you know I think Nagihiko's parental supervision is essentially nonexistent at this point O.O**

**^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^**

The next day Shedenie decided to stay home (with the supervision of Shinji) while the others went to school.

Shedenie laid in her bed. She stayed there for thirty minutes or so (she wasn't keeping time) until Shinji came in. "Shedenie? You ok?" He asked. She turned to him, "Yeah…I'll be ok…" She answered, "Um…I'm gonna take a shower."

He nodded, leaving as she headed towards the bathroom. She went in and checked for towels. She took one out and locked the door when she heard a noise coming from behind the shower curtain. _Please don't be Saiko…_ she begged, her curiosity getting the better of her. She opened up the shower curtains really quick getting ready to run when she saw a mop of orange hair instead. She looked more carefully and saw Kuukai. "Hey, Shedenie." He said.

"Kuukai?" She asked, he smiled in response, "I didn't want to leave knowing you were still freaking out. I guess I just wanted to be here with you." He said, pulling her into his arms. She smiled, "You skipped school for me?"

"Yup!" He smiled.

Shedenie smiled back, "I owe you one Kuukai…" She said thankfully. "You don't owe me anything…you've already given me everything I wanted." He said sweetly **(A/N OMFG I LOVE YOU KUUKAI T~T Why can't he be mine…?)**.

She gave him a peck on the lips, "Can you wait for a little bit? I kinda have to take a shower…" She told him. "Nah I think I'll wait here…" He said. She giggled and pushed him out the door playfully, "Since when where you perverted like Ikuto?" She asked. He shrugged, "Since now." He smiled, she laughed, "Yeah yeah…" She closed the door.

Shinji came upstairs then to see what was going on, "Kuukai?" He asked, noticing the red-head standing there. "Hey Shinji, I decided to stay home today. I was worried about Shedenie."

Shinji smiled, "Good! Just like a good boyfriend should do…"

Kuukai nodded. "I'll be waiting in her room then…"

"Are you planning on doing anything today?" Shinji asked. Kuukai shrugged, "I might take her to the park. There's some festival going on there today." Shinji nodded at this, "That might be a good idea. She needs some fresh air…"

After Shedenie came out of the shower Kuukai told her his plans and she agreed.

He escorted her to the park, which was covered in colorful decorations for the festival. They walked around from booth to booth. Food booths and booths for various material items. Kuukai ended up buying Shedenie a charm bracelet with a soccer charm, and ice cream cone charm, and a guitar charm. She wore it happily as the walked through the festival holding hands.

Shedenie groaned then, "My feet hurt…can we sit down for a minute?" She asked. Kuukai chuckled, "No problem." He said, guiding her to a bench. She yawned, "I'm tired…"

"Already?" Kuukai asked. "I didn't get much sleep last night…" She said, dampening the mood. "Oh…" Kuukai whispered, "Me neither…"

He sighed then, "That guy is a dead man…" Kuukai said darkly. Shedenie smiled slightly, "I wouldn't mind…"

"Whose a dead man?" I voice said suddenly. Shedenie and Kuukai stiffened. When they looked next to them they noticed Saiko was sitting there eating taiyaki.

"What are you doing here." Kuukai asked through clenched teeth. "What do you think? I'm enjoying the festival." He said nonchalantly. "No I mean here, anywhere NEAR Shedenie." He gripped Shedenie in a way that he knew made her feel safe.

"Dude, relax, I bet she's ok with it." He said confidently. Shedenie pulled Kuukai up suddenly and ran for it. When Shedenie and Kuukai were at the front of the house they stopped. They both breathed heavily. Kuukai looked at Shedenie and grabbed her hand. "You…you ok?" He asked out of breath. "As long as I'm far away from _him…_I'll be ok." She said, taking a deep shaky breath.

"Come on, let's take you upstairs." He guided her up to her own room then, giving Shinji a look that meant that he would explain later. When they got to her room they sat on the bed and he just held her in his arms. He rubbed her back soothingly and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

When Nagihiko and Emiri got home they walked through the door arguing. "I won Nagihiko! IIIIIIII won! That mean you HAVE to dress up like Nadeshiko!" She yelled at him. "But how the hell did you win a game against me at basketball!?" He whined. "I don't know, I'm just better than you?" Emiri said coolly. Nagihiko fumed, "When do I have to dress like Nadeshiko…"

"Tomorrow, silly! We'll be BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!!!" Emiri smiled, laughing. Shedenie and Kuukai, hearing the conversation from upstairs laughed as well. "Don't worry, Nagi! We won't judge you!" Shedenie said from upstairs. "Much!" Kuukai added. Nagihiko sighed, "Yeah yeah…Emiri you want to help me make dinner?" He asked. "Sure thing _Nadeshiko." _She said. Nagi groaned in frustration while the rest of the house was in an uproar.

At least nothing too bad happened…yet…

**Me: Yeah I know, this is probably the crappiest chapter yet.**

**Kuukai: Yeah, pretty much…**

**Me: Thanks Kuukai, love you too…**

**Kuukai: No problem!**

**Emiri: Bwahaha! You have to dress up as Nadeshiko, Nagi!**

**Nagi: She beat me at basketball…?**

**Me: Anywho, R&R and I'll put up another chapter (that's hopefully better) soon.**

**The rest: Ideas would be helpful!**

**Me: And greatly appreciated!**


	16. OMFG

**Me: I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in FOREVER T~T I didn't mean to! I just got so caught up with so many things! WAAH!**

**Shinji: Blah blah blah no one wants to hear your excuses.**

**Emiri: Yeah, get on with the chapter!**

**Kuukai: GET ON WITH IT!!!**

**Me: But…I don't know what to do…**

**All of them: ….WHAT THE F-**

**Me: Ah, ah, ah! Language!**

**All of them: HELL!**

**Me: That's better!**

**Nagi: You don't know what your doing for this chapter?**

**Me: Nope, Imma gonna wing it!**

**Emiri: So…this chapter will either fail epically or epically win?**

**Me: Yeah, pretty much.**

**Emiri: T~T Awesome…**

**Kuukai: ANYWHO! Aangsfan does not own Shugo Chara.**

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v. v.v**

After a long night they all got up and ready for school. Emiri decided to move Nagi's date to be Nadeshiko for next week. Shedenie and Kuukai did not know what to expect for today. They weren't sure what Saiko was planning on doing.

But once they got there…. Saiko was nowhere to be found. Shedenie's mood instantly lightened, as did Kuukai's.

Shedenie and Kuukai both walked over to Emiri and Nagi at their lunch table.

"You two look blissful." Commented Emiri. "Saiko isn't here today." Shedenie smiled and Emiri smiled with her, "Awesome."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Said a voice. Shedenie cursed under her breath as Saiko sat down next to Shedenie, though he was clearly uninvited. Saiko coughed, not unaware of the discomfort displayed on everyone's faces.

"Look, Nie I just wanted to apologize. What I've done was…wrong." He said, sincere expressions crossed his face. Shedenie and everyone else looked at him, surprised.

"S-Saiko?" Shedenie whispered, almost afraid to say his name. "What I've done was disgraceful…but…."

Suddenly everyone tensed, "But…?" Shedenie prompted him.

"But I'm not going to stop fighting for you. You were the first girl to see through me for who I was, Nie, even if I hurt you. You were the only one that ever…understood me." Saiko's violet eye's pierced through Shedenie's. Shedenie looked away, "Good luck to you, then. What you've done will not make it easy to forgive you." Shedenie said coldly.

"And of course there's this kid to worry about." Saiko gestured to Kuukai.

"This _kid_ happens to be my boyfriend, Kuukai. And I don't appreciate you talking about him like he's not here. And I happen to really love him. No matter how you try to persuade me." Shedenie promised. Saiko smirked darkly, "We'll see about that."

With that he walked off. Kuukai's grip on Shedenie loosened, he hadn't even realized how much he had tightened it in the first place. "Shedenie…" He whispered. She looked over at his solemn face. "Kuukai…?" She prompted.

"What you said… You… mean it, right?" Kuukai asked, his face anguished. Shedenie looked at him, shocked, "Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?" She asked. He shrugged, "It's just nice to hear…" **(A/N This is where I started formulating my plan….DUN DUN DUUUUN!) **

Shedenie sighed….

It was going to be a long day…

**LATER AT HOME…**

The kids where finishing up their homework while Shinji attempted making dinner.

"Ok, Kuukai, let me ask you this again. The Qing Empire conquered the Southern Mongols in…?" Shedenie asked.

"Um…1636?" He answered.

"Yes! Yay, Kuukai!" She squealed, hugging him. "Congrats, Kuukai. You'll get one answer right on your World History test!" Nagi said sarcastically. Kuukai smacked Nagi playfully, "Hey, it's one answer closer to a hundred!"

They all laughed and put away their books as soon as Shinji yelled, "Dinner!"

But as they were walking into the kitchen there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" yelled Emiri answering the door.

"Hello?" She said, then she saw the figure of Saiko in the doorway. "Oh…it's _you_."

Saiko smiled politely, "May I please speak with Shedenie, please? Alone, preferably."

Emiri grimaced and grabbed Shedenie in the kitchen, "Saiko's here…he wants to speak alone." They all looked towards Shedenie with worried expressions on their faces.

"I've got my phone, I'll send a blank text if I need help." Shedenie replied. They nodded reluctantly as Shedenie walked towards and out the door.

"What do you want? I've got dinner waiting for me inside." Shedenie said, impatience imminent in her tapping foot. "I wanted to talk." Saiko explained. Shedenie rolled her eyes, "Obviously. What about?' She asked. Saiko laughed, "Come, let's walk."

Shedenie paused, hesitant, then followed at a slower pace.

"I wanted to talk about us." Saiko admitted after an awkward silence. "There is no _us_." Shedenie insisted.

"Right…." Saiko coughed in the uncomfortable silence. He sighed and paused, grabbing Shedenie by the shoulders causing a shriek of surprise from her. "Look, I don't care what the hell Kuukai does to me. I came here to get you back. Why can't you just give me a second chance?" He begged.

"Because I'm with Kuukai now!" Shedenie said, eyes wide in panic. "Is that the only reason?" He asked.

"No! It's because he's sweet and kind and has helped me so much more than you have." She said. "He's been there for me during the darkest times…He saved my life!"

Saiko shook his head and let go of her arms, "You've always been so passionate…"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Shedenie asked after a moment of silence. Saiko smiled at her and it made her shiver. "I'll never be able to leave you alone, Shedenie."

"W-Why not?" She stuttered. He smirked and grabbed her, kissing her roughly. She shrieked and tried to push him away, but it didn't work. She whipped out her cell phone and quickly sent someone in her fav five (Kuukai, Emiri, Nagi, Shinji, it was more like 'fav four'.) a blank text. Saiko grabbed her phone a little too late. "There's no need to alert someone of this, is there?"

Shedenie took that as her chance and kneed him in the crotch. Saiko gasped in pain and fell to the ground as Shedenie ran.

And she ran.

And she ran.

And she ran.

Did they really walk so far from Nagi's house? Or was she simply running as far from Saiko as possible? She didn't know. She didn't care. She simply wanted to get away from Saiko's rough grasp.

She bumped into someone who grabbed her arms. Her instinct was to scream but whoever it was covered her mouth, "Shedenie, calm down! It's me."

Shedenie breathed heavily and opened her eyes, "K-Kuukai?" She said. The redhead smiled. "Kuukai!" She breathed, hugging him tightly. "Are you okay? I got your text…"

" I was actually able to get away after I sent it…"

"You sure your okay?" He asked, checking Shedenie for injuries. Shedenie laughed weakly, "I-I'm fine…A little shaken up but…I'll be ok."

"What did he do to you?" Kuukai asked, his expression darkening. Shedenie pursed her lips, "He kissed me…"

Kuukai growled and Shedenie stared at him, surprised. "Are you jealous?" Shedenie asked. "No…I just don't like how he kissed _my_ girl…"

"Wait…_your_ girl?" Shedenie asked. Kuukai looked at her confused, "So, what? I'm just a prize to be won?" She asked him. Kuukai looked as though he'd been slapped.

"W-What? N-No! That's not what I meant, I-"

"Then what _did_ you mean?" Shedenie asked, taking a step back from him.

"I…I don't know…Please Shedenie don't do this I…I'm just feeling really protective and…I guess I am a little jealous…I don't know…" Kuukai stumbled over his words. Shedenie's gaze and stance softened, "Hmm…well I guess I could forgive you." She mumbled. Kuukai looked relieved, "Thanks, Shedenie."

"No problem. Just remember, I'm not a prize. I'm an independent woman that can take care of herself." She said, hugging him. He laughed, "I'll remember that. There's nothing like the scare of losing your girlfriend to set your priorities straight."

Shedenie smiled. "Nie." A voice commanded from behind. They tensed and looked towards the voice. Saiko stood there, out of breath but threatening in the moonlight. "This is NOT over yet." He replied to their slightly curious glances. He walked up to Shedenie and handed her a note, "Read this…_alone_." He emphasized before stalking off.

Kuukai breathed a stressed sigh. "Come on, let's go home." He said, guiding the way.

Shedenie unfolded and read the note in the darkness.

_Nie,_

_If you know what's good for you you'll dump Kuukai and go out with me. I admitted to my wrongdoings before but remember…there's such a thing called "acting". The reason I'm saying this? Because I've got some dirt on your family. You are all part of some crazed line of lunatics. What will the school and your friends and your boyfriends' think when they figure out your not exactly "mentally stable"? You'll become freaks. Outcasts. What will your precious Kuukai do then? You have until midnight to make your decision. I'll come in through your window. _

_Until then, love,_

_Saiko_

Shedenie crumpled up the paper with tears in her eyes. It was true…everywhere they had ever gone before…as soon as people found out about their "mental instability" people either pitied them or stayed away from them. Kuukai…and Nagi…what would they do if they found out? How could Shedenie live with the guilt if she said no and Emiri became depressed because Nagi refused to see her anymore?

She had her answer.

**THAT NIGHT, MIDNIGHT.**

Shedenie sat in her room, alone. With tears in her eyes she waited for Saiko's arrival. It broke her heart already to just imagine Kuukai's reaction.

She heard a thump as Saiko landed inside her room. "So?" He asked. She sniffled and turned to him, "Fine." She said, hate consuming the word.

"You have until the end of the week to break up with the redhead."

**Me: Well….that did not end exactly as I had planned.**

**Kuukai: You…your gonna break up with me?**

**Emir & Nagi: But…why?**

**Saiko: 'Cause I'm evil. **

**Everyone: **_**glares at Saiko **_**You're a total dead man. **

**Saiko: …I can live with that. **

**Emiri: R&R**

**Kuukai: So I can kick some Saiko a$$. **


	17. Blerph

**Me: So yeah I don't know how the hell or WHY the hell that last chapter ended the way it did.**

**Emiri, Nagi, Kuukai, and Shinji: I hated it.**

**Saiko: I LOVED IT!**

**Me: **_**slaps Saiko**_** Baka. This is Kuudenie. Not whatever your name is and mine is together. **

**Saiko: Eh? So it won't end up as Shedaiko oooor Saikenie?**

**Me: Ugh! Barf! HELL to the NO!**

**Saiko: Damn…**

**Emiri, Nagi, Kuukai, and Shinji: SUCK IT!**

**Me: Yeah so anyways this is gonna end up being a mega ultra depressing chapter. **

**Kuukai: You're still going through with this?**

**Me: Unfortunately.**

**Kuukai: Damn…**

**Me: Blaah. Bare with me people this is gonna end up super cute with some adorable Nagiri moments.**

**Nagi and Emiri: YAY!**

**Shinji: Aangsfan/ Shedenie does not own Shugo Chara.**

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

Shedenie stayed up that entire night thinking of a way to lightly break up with Kuukai so he could possibly understand. She came out empty handed.

"Morning, Shedenie!" Kuukai greeted her, bursting into her room happily. Shedenie smiled sadly, "Morning Kuukai…"

"Something wrong?" He asked, concern etched onto his face. "No…no I'm fine. Just…thinking…" He sat on my bed next to her. "'Bout what?"

She looked at him sadly and he caressed her cheek with his thumb, "What's wrong?"

Shedenie pursed her lips and pulled away from him, "Nothing…" She stood up and went downstairs, leaving a confused Kuukai behind.

She went downstairs and sat next to Emiri. "You ready to get our haircuts today, Onee-chan?" She asked. Shedenie gave her a curt not, "Hn…"

"Something wrong Onee-chan?" She asked. She shook her head. "I'm fine…"

Kuukai came down the stairs then. He looked at Shedenie confused and sat across from her. But there was never another word until Emiri and Shedenie left to get their haircuts.

"Onee-chan…did you and Kuukai get into a fight?" Emiri asked. "No." She answered simply. "Then what's wrong? You and Kuukai-sempai weren't disgustingly cute this morning."

"It's nothing you need to worry about Imoto-chan." Shedenie said, giving her a small smile. Emiri looked at her, hesitant, then decided that Shedenie could figure this one out on her own soon. Hopefully.

**-SALON!!!!-**

"So what are you thinkin' of doing, Onee-chan?" Emiri asked, kicking her legs excitedly under her chair. Shedenie shrugged. "I'm thinkin' of getting my hair cut short. Like to shoulder length. I think that would look cute. Ne, Onee-chan?" Emiri said with a surplus of enthusiasm. Shedenie couldn't help but smile at her Imoto-chan's cuteness. "I think so, too. You should do it."

"Hmm…but what if Nagihiko doesn't like it?" Emiri asked, pulling at her hair. Shedenie contemplated that for a second. "Aw, who cares! Nagi would love me no matter what! And if he doesn't then he's not worth my time!" Emiri said with such confidence. Shedenie looked at her, shocked. Does she really have so much confidence in Nagi?

If she has that much faith in him…shouldn't she put that same faith in Kuukai? If they truly love you…then it shouldn't matter what you look like or do…if they can look past your flaws and love you for who you are…shouldn't you have faith in them?

"Emiri…I…I need to go for a walk. Just cancel my hair appointment…I'll pick you up in an hour..." Shedenie said, leaving for fresh air.

**-An hour later-**

Shedenie picked up Emiri (with her super-cute/short haircut) and they walked home silently. Emiri noticed Shedenie's contemplative mood and didn't even try to talk to her.

When they got back inside Emiri went in first. Nagihiko turned around to greet his girlfriend when he noticed her hair. His eyes widened and Emiri's did in fear that he wouldn't like it. Then his eyes became soft and loving and he hugged her gently, running his hands through her shortened hair. "I love your new hair."

Emiri giggled, a blush on her cheeks, "For a second I thought you hated it."

"Hated it? Do you really have so little faith in me, Emi-koi?" Nagihiko asked. "No, of course not, Nagi-koi! You were just really surprised and didn't say anything so I just assumed…" Emiri was cut off by Nagi.

"I couldn't sum up the words for how beautiful you are." He said. If it was possible, Emiri blushed even more. Shedenie smiled and walked over to the couple. "And you call Kuukai and me disgustingly cute." She whispered into Emiri's ear. Emiri stuck her tongue out at her.

Shedenie smiled and walked back towards the door. He had accepted it all so easily…

"Where are you going, Onee-chan?" Emiri asked. "To get a haircut." Shedenie said. The couple didn't question her.

**-An hour and a half later-**

Shedenie had gotten her haircut. It was shoulder length, like Emiri's. It was, for her, a transformation. Her way of moving on. She was not going to let Saiko control her anymore.

"Nie? What did you do to your hair?" Asked a voice from behind her. She smirked, perfect timing. "Hey Saiko, got a haircut. Like it?" She asked.

"Eh…It's nice…I guess." He said hesitantly. "Humph." Shedenie huffed. "Well anyways, have you broken up with the redhead yet?" He asked.

"No, Saiko, and I'm not going to." Shedenie said. Saiko smirked, "Do you not remember our deal? You break up with the redhead and go out with me or I spill your little secret to them." He said, stalking towards her.

"I don't think so Saiko. You can't control me, no matter how much you try. Kuukai would love me no matter what, and I know that for a fact. Anyone else is _not_ worth my time. And frankly, that makes _you_ not worth my time. If anything I need you out of my life because I'm not being controlled by anyone. I am my own person and I should be able to love whoever I want. And it's not you. So get over me, Saiko, because I'm never coming back to you." Shedenie said with confidence.

Saiko frowned, he was obviously not going to win this not matter what bribe he used. He grabbed Shedenie by the neck suddenly and pulled her off the ground. Shedenie choked and tried to pry his hands off of her. "Well if I can't have you….no one can." He said. Shedenie's face started turning weird colors from lack of oxygen.

"No!" Cried a voice. Kuukai ran out from behind a tree, "Put. Her. Down." He said through gritted teeth. "Ugh, it's the redhead. What are _you_ doing here." He said.

"I was coming to walk Shedenie safely home. But then _you_ came along. Let her go, Saiko!" He said, concern growing on his face as Shedenie gasped for air. "I don't think so." He said, tightening his grip. Shedenie's eyes squeezed shut painfully, desperately trying to get some air. "Please!" Kuukai begged, "You're killing her!"

"Would you rather me do this quickly?" He said, pulling out a knife and plunging it into her chest. A soundless cry came out of Shedenie's mouth when he dropped her onto the ground. Kuukai looked at her in horror. "Burn in hell, bitch." Saiko said, turning and leaving the scene. Kuukai stood frozen for a second. " Sh-Shedenie!" He cried, running over to her. He cradled her into his arms. "Shedenie?" He whispered, wiping away tears from her eyes as she choked for air. She held on to the piece of clothing on top of the stab wound. He gently uncurled her fist and checked it. The wound went deep.

He cradled her head in his hands, "Shedenie," He choked out a sob, "I…It'll be ok…I promise, I'll make this better." He kissed her forehead and whipped out his cell phone, calling the police.

"I need an ambulance…there was an attempted murder. Yes I know the victim. He was suffocating her…and then her stabbed her. It's really hard for her to breath, P-Please hurry! Sorry I know I need to…to calm down. Yes I know who did it. Saiko Kareshi. Black hair, violet eyes. Uh…tall? Sorry. Ok thank you. Bye."

**Everyone: Well that sucked.**

**Me: Hey! At least I didn't break up with Kuukai.**

**Saiko: DAMMIT!**

**Kuukai: Haha! The redhead always wins! ****  
**

**Me: I lurv meh some redheads XD**

**Nagi & Emiri: Wow…**

**Me: Anywho the next chapter will be up hopefully soon but I want at least +5 reviews!**

**Everyone besides Saiko: R&R!**


	18. Mental Instabilities

**Emiri: 80 too many Tic-Tac's led to this.**

**Shedenie: BUT our mental instabilities are revealed!**

**Shinji: and we will try to make it a longer chapter!**

**Saiko: Let's hope all goes well….Heh...Heh-heh… MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kuukai: 0.0**

**Nagihiko: Okay then.**

Nagihiko, Emiri, and Shinji all drove to the hospital, anxiety eating their insides. Once they got there, Shedenie and Kuukai were in a room. Shedenie was on the hospital bed (no really), looking glum.

Emiri P.O.V

I was so scared! Poor Onee-chan, stupid Saiko, Poor Kai-senpai…. I'm so depressed. I just hope that he didn't tell anyone our little secret. Well… It's not really little… Ah! We're at the hospital! I ran to the nurses' desk, "Do you know what room Shedenie Yamagoto is in?" I blurred out. I think it sounded more like one long word. The nurse look scared. Poor nurse. Poor world! Except Saiko. And my evil mother and father. And Tadase. I hate Tadase. And Rima. And Utau. And that puppy that growled at me yesterday. Stupid puppy, but it was so cute. ANYWAY! "R-…Room 614 on the third fl-floor, ma'am." She stuttered. Right when Shinji and Nagi-koi came in, "UGH! THE 3rd FLOOR! REALLY?" I yelled. I hate stairs. So I took the elevator.

Once we got to the 3rd floor I ran to the room. Only I went in the wrong direction. SO I turned around and ran in the OTHER direction while Shinji laughed. In revenge I tripped him. Ha, stupid Shinji. Once we got there I opened the door. It went 'BAM' against the wall. I think I left a mark. Oh Well~… "ONEE-CHAN!" I screamed while lunging myself at her. Only to be caught by Kuukai. "No throwing yourself at Shedenie." He said darkly. I got scared so I hid in the corner. Then Nagi-koi and Shinji came in. Shinji's nose was bleeding a little. I laughed to myself. "Kuukai…. Why is Emiri hiding in the corner?" Shinji asked. "He scared her by telling her rudely that she wasn't allowed to lunge at me." Shedenie answered.

"I didn't tell her rudely." Kuukai retorted. "You did too…." I mumbled. Who does he think he is, trying to blame this on my own mental illness! Oh wait….He doesn't know I have one…..Oh well. Just then I saw Aunt Kaori Looking at me….. 'Emiri…..Tell them…. Tell them what happened…. Tell them what's wrong…. Tell them what you've been doing… Tell them….for me…' Aunt Kaori…. I will! I stood up so suddenly I almost fell. But Shinji caught me. Then we all heard ruckus in the hall. "Sir you can't go in there!" "I'm telling you my twin Saiko did this! My name is Shouki (Sanity)!" Everyone hide while I went to the door. I cracked it open a little and looked through with one eye. Kuukai hide in the closet. Shinji hide in the bathroom. Nagihiko hide with Shinji.

Next thing I know Saiko is walking to the door. Then someone grabs me from behind and pulls me into the closet. "Kuukai." I whispered in relief. "I'm sorry about being rude to you…" Kuukai tells me. "It's fine. Thank you." I reply. Then Saiko comes in. "Shedenie." He says creepily. The way he sent it sent shivers down my spine. Noticeable ones, because I know Kuukai felt them. Well my back was to his chest…. But I know he got mad because he tensed up. "Shedenie. Now you know that you have to break up with him." Saiko said.

Kuukai kept fidgeting, and I feel like Saiko knows that Kuukai and I are there... "Kuukai arrêter de bouger! Allaient se faire prendre!" I whispered. Ha, that should leave him hanging. I knew French would come in handy! "What?" He whispered back. I sighed." stop moving! Were gonna get caught!" (Direct Translation. I leave the rest in the end note, so read it if you want to know what Emiri and Shedenie are saying.) "Je pense que Saiko sait que nous sommes ici. À moins que vous et moi ..." I said in French again. Then I told Kuukai "I think Saiko knows we're here. At least you and I..." Kuukai made a small 'oh' sound.

Then Saiko started moving towards the closet. I made a small gasp. Kuukai just held on to me tightly. "Shhhhh…" He whispered. He really is like an older brother…. Then Shedenie said "Je commence à croire que vous ne me voulez à nouveau pour le plaisir ... Saiko." He turned around sharply. "I do not want you back for the fun of it! I want you back because I love you. Je vous aime, Shednie." I made a small 'ugh' sound, and Kuukai chuckled to himself. "Dégoûtant." I said to more of myself.

Later, once Saiko left everyone came out of their hiding spots. I sat on the chair next to Shedenie, Shinji sat on the bed, Nagi stood behind me, leaning against the wall, and Kuukai sat at the end of the bed, pretzel style. It got quiet. Then Aunt Kaori came up again. This time, she was in the bed. She said the same things again: 'Emiri…..Tell them…. Tell them what happened…. Tell them what's wrong…. Tell them what you've been doing… Tell them….for me…' I have to tell them. "Tante Kaori… Je voux… pour vous!" I said aloud. Everyone looked at me. "Émiri. Quel est le problème? Qu'en est-tante Kaori?" Shedenie asked. "Rein, Nee-chan. Rien. Mais nous avons besoin de leur dire! Maintenant! et je vais. Même si n'avez youd veux qu'ils sachent." I replied. I had to tell them.

"You guys," I started. Everyone looked at me. I sighed." There's something I need to tell you." "What is it?" Kuukai asked. I sighed. How was I going to tell them this? Guess I better just say it right. If they don't like me, then fine! "Look, I know this might be hard to comprehend, but….. Shedenie and I…. We have…. mental instabilities…." I said. Then I looked down… afraid to see their reactions. I knew Onee-chan did the same. Kuukai was first to react. "What kind of instabilities?" He asked. Well, good question Senpai. "Well, Kai-senpai. Onee-chan has M.P.D, or Multiple Personality Disorder. That one's easy to figure out. But she takes medication to help with it. Me, on the other hand, I have Schizophrenia." Kuukai looked bewildered. I didn't dare look at Nagihikos' face. That is until I heard movement and he hugged me. "How bad?" Kuukai asked. Nagihiko stayed silent.

"Well…. I have delusions. I see my Aunt Kaori. You see when I was five, Shedenie was 7 and Shinji was 12. My parents started beating me then, because Shinji had run away a couple of days early. About a week or 2 earlier to be precise. One day Shedenie and I went over to our Aunt Kaori's house. When we got there no one answered, but her car was there. When we went into her bedroom….. She was hanging from a rope….. And a note was under her. She hung herself. She was the only one who still loved me. Now I have Delusions of her and I hear her. And there are these voices. In my head….. They… they try to tell me to do stuff. Aunt Kaori helps me see the good stuff, the rights and the wrongs. But sometimes I ….. I have to…" I trailed off…. "Have to what?" Nagi-koi asked me.

"I have to do it…" I answered, while pulling my shirt up about 2-3 inches above my belly (not showing there pervs!) There were cuts everywhere. Short ones, long ones, deep ones, shallow ones. Everyone different. Shedenie gasped. I started to cry. Nagihiko-kun held me tighter. Shinji looked so worried. Kuukai looked…. Sad… Upset… Scared…. Never have I seen 2 people still care about me… even after I told them. But now… Now nee-chan can be happy, and not worry about Saiko…right?

**Emiri: YAY! I finished!**

**Shedenie: FINALLY! 3 weeks of telling her to write it out!**

**Emiri- and I finished this at 11:10 at night!**

**Kuukai: YES!**

**Shinji: Though it was more Emiri this chapter**

**Nagi: it takes break from Saiko…**

**Saiko: I'm still in it~ MWAHAHAHAHAH-**

**Emiri- *chases Saiko with a bunch of knives* GET BACK HERE! *throws knives at Saiko***

**Shedenie: Those are my ninja knives!*pouts***

**Nagi, Kuukai and Shinji: *sigh-*K**

_FRENCH!_  
**Je commence à croire que vous ne me voulez à nouveau pour le plaisir ... Saiko = I'm beginning to believe that you do want me again for fun ... Saiko**

**. Je vous aime, Shedenie. = I love you, Shedenie**

**Dégoûtant. = disgusting**

**Tante Kaori… Je voux… pour vous = Aunt Kaori… I will…. For you!**

**Émiri. Quel est le problème? Qu'en est-tante Kaori = Emiri. What's wrong? What about Aunt Kaori?**

**Rein, Nee-chan. Rien. Mais nous avons besoin de leur dire! Maintenant! et je vais. Même si n'avez youd veux qu'ils sachent. = Nothing, Nee-chan. Nothing. But we need to tell them! Now! And I am going to! Even if you don't want them to know.**


	19. This is turning into a Soap Opera

**Me: Mmk well this took forever but here is el next chapter-o.**

**Emiri: Onee-chan you fail at Spanish.**

**Me: NEH!**

**Kuukai: Well here is the next chapter.**

**Nagi: Enjoy.**

**Shinji: Aangsfan does not own Shugo Chara.**

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

Normal P.O.V.

Shedenie jumped from her bed, the IV's ripping out from her skin as she ran towards Emiri.

"Emiri-chan! How could you!" She said as she lunged, Kuukai grabbed her and laid her back down on the bed.

"Let me go, you ass!" Shedenie yelled, squirming. Kuukai didn't let it phase him, "Shedenie, calm down." He said calmly. "No!" She cried.

"Onee-chan, are you really that mad at me?" Emiri said quietly. Shedenie looked at Emiri for a second with tears in her eyes. "I just can't believe you wouldn't tell me…" She said before she started crying. Kuukai held her, "Shedenie…"

"Onee-chan…" Emiri whispered as she slowly walked over to Shedenie. "Shedenie, I'm sorry. It was just…I… I couldn't help it. It scared me and…"

"That doesn't mean that cutting yourself is what you should resort to. You have me and Nagi and…and Kuukai! And Shinji! Why would you do this?"

"Because I was scared Onee-chan! I was scared and I didn't want to worry you…"

"Emi-chan, shut up! I love you and that's all that matters! You know you can talk to me about anything!" Shedenie said, grabbing the small girls by her shoulders, roughly. Emiri looked at her, scared.

"You see how your…instabilities tear you apart?" Saiko said suddenly. "Nie you should just come with me. Emiri is scared of you, your boyfriend is constantly going to treat you like a mental case…what other alternative do you have?"

There was a silence as Shedenie seethed in anger. Emiri saw the look in her eyes. "Kuukai-sempai….Kuukai move!" Emiri warned him as she pulled away. Kuukai jumped back and Shedenie leaped onto Saiko. "Shut up! You lousy son of a bitch! Go die in hell!" She cried as she punched him. "Shit! What was the word…Emiri!" Shinji looked at his little sister. Emiri shook her hands, panicking. "It was…um, um….crap! I can't remember!"

"Nie! Nie get off!" Saiko said, bleeding from several places **(A/N PAYBACK IS A BITCH!) .**

Kuukai and Nagi watched in horror. Was this one of her personalities? Is this one of the ones she gains when she hears the awesome-ness of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream being questioned?

"E-Emiri you didn't use any specific word when she was going crazy about the ice cream…" Kuukai said. "I know but that one is easier to handle. This one…oh man…"

Emiri said, tears in her eyes as Shinji kept the door closed from worried doctors and nurses.

"Um…Oh! Shedenie Yamagoto!" Shinji cried, Shedenie looked at him angrily, "Dr. Mitsushi." He said. Shedenie's eyes softened and she collapsed. Everyone just kind of sat there before Kuukai slowly picked her up and put her back on her bed.

"Dr. Mitsushi…the name of our doctor…" Emiri said quietly. "That was the word?" Kuukai asked, brushing some hair out of Shedenie's face. "Yes…it was actually Dr. Mitsushi who suggested that we almost…trained her to snap out of it with a recognizable word…but she hadn't done that in so long…it was only fitting that our doctor is the word for when she is at her…most dangerous."

Nagi was silent the entire time and Saiko sat up, bleeding from several slightly unrecognizable places.

-TIME SKIP- Shinji let the doctors and nurses in and the police were called after everyone told their story. Saiko was soon taken to the police station and once they knew that Shedenie had M.P.D. they decided she wouldn't be pressed with any charges due to the trauma. –TIME SKIP-

A little later Shedenie was released from the hospital and went back to the house and went straight to her room.

"Shedenie…?" Kuukai asked as he entered her room. Shedenie was currently lying in a ball on her bed. "Hey…" She answered. "You…ok?" He asked. There was a silence.

"Are you afraid of me now?" She asked silently. He closed the door and sat beside her. "Why would I be afraid of you?"

"Because I'm a crazy-ass bitch." She said. He chuckled, "I'm no more afraid of you than I was before. Maybe even less. 'Cause now I know how to stop you."

She smiled a little, "They told you?"

"It's a good thing to know when you're my girlfriend."

"You…you still wanna be with me, then?"

"Why wouldn't I want to be?"

"I dunno…I guess I thought I scared you off…"

"I believe we discussed this." He said before lying down next to her and putting an arm around her waist. "I love you." He whispered, kissing her on the back of her neck. She giggled. "I love you too."

-With Emiri and Nagi the day they had seen Shedenie at the hospital-

Emiri pulled a quiet Nagi to her room. "Nagi." She said, he looked at her. "Are you ok?"

"I…I dunno."

"Are you…afraid?" She asked. "Of who?" He asked. "Of Shedenie…of…me…" She said quietly. Nagi looked away, "I'm not really afraid so much as…shocked." He said.

"Oh…"

"You do know you're not allowed to do that anymore, right?"

"Do what?"

"Cut yourself."

"Oh…"

"I can understand why you did it, in a way, but now that we know…try to talk to someone about it, ok? Seeing those scars…" Nagi closed his eyes. "Please just…don't do it."

"I promise." Emiri said.

"Good…"

"But now you have to promise me something." She said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You can't look at Shedenie like that will always be her. I mean…that isn't who she is and I mean…you've seen her for what she truly was and…please don't look at her any differently than you did before. Shedenie already feels…afraid that…that's what is going to happen…"

"You mean…what happened at the hospital? You don't want me to judge her by that?" He asked. "Yeah…" She said.

"I promise, Emiri."

"Good…now I'm going to go downstairs. To help Shinji write down a list of the words that…snap her out of her…different personalities." She said before taking her leave.

"Wait!" Nagi cried before Emiri was out the door. Emiri walked back in.

Nagi walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Emi-koi. No doubt about it." He said, kissing the top of her head. "Nagi…" She said softly, she kissed his neck. "I love you too."

Me: Well that's all I'm doing for now. It's kind of a filler but, hey, I updated and its getting everything set up for the next chapter!

**Emiri: Oh! What's happening next chapter! **

**Me: Um…I have no idea…**

**Everyone else: Wow…**

**Me: Anywho! R&R! :D**

**Yoru: Nya! =^-^=**

**Me&Emiri: YORU!**


End file.
